Foolish
by kashiangel07
Summary: Stuck in a loveless relationship, Kagome seeks help but she gets it in the weirdest way possible in the form of a man who lives more than just a double life.
1. Crying Over Spilled Coffee

A/N: I couldn't wait to post this story. I was trying to hold out until I was at least half way done with the second chapter but it wouldn't go ignored. I hope you enjoy my newest story.

Anyway, I basically gave you the plot to it if you read 'Two Can Play It.' It was the drama that Kagome and Sesshomaru watched together when she was sick. I did end up changing the name but the concept is still the same.

* * *

**Ch. 1: Crying Over Spilled Coffee**

They had done it again. They got into an argument, she ran out the apartment, he went to go get her, they got into **another** argument, he sweet-talked her, she fell for it, and they made up the way that they always made up.

Kagome sat at the edge of the bed holding the blanket over her exposed body. She told herself time and time again that she would not fall for Inuyasha's tricks but she always breaks her promises. She couldn't deny it, she was weak and he pointed that out to her everyday. Inuyasha didn't allow her to have freedom and he isolated her from the rest of the world. He told her that it was to keep her safe and to protect her but she didn't need protection, she was a grown woman at the age of 25. She needed a life.

She had so many reasons to leave him especially the main fact that he is half demon and she's a miko and was to never mix but she was a sucker for his cocky charms and she had a thing for demons. He could make her laugh like no other and he was the first man that she'd ever loved. She was grateful that he hasn't marked her…yet. She could still escape him but the question was when?

"Why do I even try with me being as foolish as I am, you know could never leave." She softly told the sleeping form on side of her.

The first peaks of sunlight were coming over the rooftops of the other buildings surrounding them. She decided to get on with her day and get out of bed before he woke up looking for a little morning activity like she knew he normally would.

She stood up feeling a slight pain between her legs before heading to the conjoined bathroom for a quick shower to rid her body of humiliation and frustration. After putting on some comfortable jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt, she quickly left the room. Inuyasha usually stayed sleep until noon after having make-up sex if he didn't catch her in the morning so she had a few hours to herself and she was going to take advantage of it.

Finally free, she got into her car and drove off to get some much needed coffee at her favorite coffee house not too far from where she and the hanyou stay.

Across town, a man also sat at the edge of his bed. His long silver hair cascaded down past his shoulders, down his back, and pooled in the bed. The pointed ears and markings on his face, as well as the ones on his well-sculpted body, proudly showing that he is a demon in his prime. One of his deadly clawed hands held a lit cigarette and his eyes were closed but slowly opened to reveal golden molten orbs that could rival the sun.

Sesshomaru took another drag of the cigarette then tilted his head back slightly to the sleeping form that he rutted with then turned his attention back at the window he was looking out of. She was one of his clients who came to him just for this one purpose.

Kagura was a demoness who was having problems with her marriage. Her husband, Hakudoshi, was a busy businessman and she was a needy woman. After an argument gone to far, she ran away. To where, she didn't know. She stumbled into the streets and was almost ran over but was saved by Sesshomaru. He took her to the very apartment that they were in and took care of her while she told him all about her troubles and he helped her in his…own special way.

Sesshomaru is what they call, a ladies man, he would go to women who are in need of him. Women like those with falling apart relationships because of abusive, uncaring husbands and boyfriends and help them regain their confidence. When they don't need him anymore, he would simply slip away from their lives. He told the women to not look for him once they get their bearings because it was just business but they would sometimes search for him anyway.

He was very secretive with his job though. He had a few aliases, he could change his appearance, four apartments and a condo, which was his home, three cars, two cell phones, a job in the daytime and another job as a piano player in a nightclub. It paid well since he attracted many customers, mainly women, to the club but he basically lived off the massive fortune that his father left behind before he passed. He was also paid for his 'services' with his clients and he was waiting for this client to wake so that he could get that money and get her to leave.

Kagura was starting to get on his nerves although he didn't show it. She never left him alone, always calling him to tell him that she and Hakudoshi got into another fight and looking for a little stress relief. She told him that he was working on getting a divorce but he knew that it wasn't getting done. Hakudoshi was a rich man who is always in the spotlight and she wouldn't want to give that up but their relationship was lacking the excitement, which is where Sesshomaru comes in. Not only was he outstanding in bed but he was dangerously handsome, godlike even.

Although she paid him extremely well in order to have sessions twice a week on the days that Hakudoshi wasn't to be at home, he wanted out and he planned to do so. He was just going to wait until the perfect time to do so.

Finally, he heard the rustling of the silken blankets and a soft moan that assured him that Kagura was indeed waking.

"Sessh baby, you're awake?" She said tiredly. She was one of the few women who knew his real name.

"You know I'm always awake at dawn as long as we've been messing around." He said not bothering to look at her but instead, putting the cigarette back between his lips.

He felt two long slinger arms, one over his right shoulder and the other under his left arm wrap around his bare torso. Her head laid on his back and her bare body pressed lightly against him in hopes of enticing him to pick up where they left off.

"You're smoking again, something's wrong what is it?" Kagura asked as she kissed his shoulder. She knew him well and knows that he only smoked when he was trying to get his thoughts together.

"It's nothing really, it's been a while since I had a light." She took the cigarette from between his lips and took a long drag of it, finishing off the small portion of it and disposing the bud in the dish he had placed on the bed.

"Something is wrong, are you worried that Hakudoshi will find us?"

Sesshomaru put on a smug smirk. Like that will ever happen, he was just too stealthy. If he did find out, Sesshomaru would just be able to fend for himself and put the blame on Kagura for the three years that they've been sneaking out on. After all, he makes a contract for all of his clients and for her it states that it's her fault if they were caught.

"I never worry."

"But something is on your mind." She said as she turned his head to face her and traced his markings before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"It's nothing that a good coffee can't fix."

"You're not telling me something I don't know and I don't like it but it's your business."

She moved away from him and over to the edge of the bed to the nightstand where she left her purse and took out a large sum of money. He took it and counted it while she dressed in different clothes that she bought with her, gave him one last kiss, then left out.

"See you Sessh baby."

He put the money in his wallet that was in his pants then stood up to get ready for the day first taking a shower mainly to rid himself of the sent of Kagura's cheep perfume and then getting dressed. He felt the need to just go comfortable and wear baggy jeans and a white polo shirt. He put on some white timberland boots and tied his hair up in a ponytail. He looked at himself in the mirror and put on his human disguise, by using a canceling spell to get rid of his marks, fangs, and claws, along with changing the color of his hair to platinum blonde instead of leaving it silver and his golden eyes to a light hazel before grabbing his keys and heading out the apartment. He made a quick pit stop at a private parking garage to switch cars. He went from a red 07 Porsche to a silver 03 Mustang then drove across town to his favorite coffee house.

Kagome was taking a long whiff of the espresso that she just ordered. She could feel her troubles lift away in the soothing warm vapor…well just a little bit anyway. She still had to go home once she was done and face her prick of a boyfriend. She just wished for some sort of sign. She turned around quickly only to bump into a solid brick wall. Her coffee slipped out of her hands and onto whatever she crashed into. She heard a sharp hiss of pain after watching the cup fall and immediately started apologizing while her eyes were glued to the stain on his shirt. This was not the sign that she was hoping for.

"Oh my gosh, I'm such a klutz, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to, I can be co clumsy sometimes I…"

Sesshomaru was glad that he chose to go casual, that stain was going to take a while to get out or at least make not noticeable anymore. It was still one of his favorite shirts.

"You need to watch where you're going." Came his deep baritone voice.

Kagome stopped her rambling, here she was being nice and apologizing for her mistake and he's rude to her?

"Hey, I said I was…sorry."

She looked at the man before her and it was over. She'd seen cute men, good looking men, and handsome men but the man in front of her was completely beautiful and he had that air around him that seem to make him glow.

"Stare and me all you like but it won't get this stain out my shirt."

Her trance was shattered as soon as he opened his mouth. He may look perfect but his attitude was all but. She scowled at him but turned to get some napkins.

Sesshomaru watched at her then said, "Now that's more-"

She threw all the napkins she had in his face. He was mad although he didn't show it. If it were just him and her alone, he would pin her against the wall and have her begging for forgiveness.

"I don't need another idiotic, pompous asshole to throw a fit with me. I told you I was sorry and I mean it but if you don't wand it then I take it back!" She said aloud as she started walking only to stop when she saw the amused look in his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitch.

He noticed this and stopped himself from smiling by saying, "So amusing."

"And what the hell, may I ask, is funny?"

"You." He said pointing to her. "I've never met a woman as amusing as you. You're moody."

"I AM NOT!" She yelled. She was breathing heavily as if she had run the marathon but looked around when she noticed the quiet that was surrounding her. All eyes were on her. Kagome's face turned red in embarrassment and he laughed a bit more at her causing her to glare at him. She looked down at the forgotten coffee cup on the floor. That was a perfect cup of coffee and she was highly upset that it was ruined.

"You shouldn't cry over spilled…coffee." He said with amusement in his tone.

"I haven't had a good cup of coffee in forever and you ruined it with your…your…big stone of a body!"

"It's not my fault that you're clumsy, I mean you did say so yourself."

Kagome didn't have a comeback this time. She **did** tell him that she was clumsy. She huffed and walked over to her favorite seat. Her morning proved to be horrible just like the others. She sighed before looking out the window.

She sighed at the sight of a happy couple. The man had his arm around a woman who was holding an infant in her arms. She was happy for them but at the same time, she cursed their happiness. Her attention started coming off them when the strong aroma of fresh coffee drifted into her nose. She looked where the smell was coming from only to see the guy that she ran into taking a sip of his coffee.

"You again, get your own seat I was here first."

"Well apparently I can't do that for this is my favorite seat and the owner of this coffee house usually has it reserved for me."

"Well aren't you special."

"Why yes I am."

Kagome decided to get up. Men were just starting to irk her and this particular one was pushing her over the edge. When she was about to walk away, she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist. She automatically felt a jolt of electricity at feeling the man's touch but shook her head then turned around about to tell him off when he holds another coffee cup up for her.

"Since you say that I'm the cause for ruining your coffee, although I wasn't the clumsy one, I bought you another one but I ordered you what I order for myself."

She looked at it and then at the man the man who was holding the cup before taking it.

"Please, do sit with me."

Kagome sighed and sat back where she was. She took a sip of her coffee and melted in the rich creamy flavor that it had to offer.

"This is really good and sweet, what is it?" She asked before taking another sip.

"It's a vanilla latte topped with powdered chocolate. I have a bit of a sweet tooth when it comes to coffee." He said as he took another sip of his drink.

There was silence as the two enjoyed the feeling warm feeling that the beverage had to offer.

"So…boyfriend problems?"

Kagome froze in place, was he talking to her? "Excuse me?"

"Do you have boyfriend problems? You did say that you didn't need another idiotic, pompous asshole to throw a fit with you."

Was she that obvious or was he that good?

"How do you know I wasn't talking about my father or brother or cousin even?"

"And that's the first thing that a person does when they have been asked a question. They answer with a question trying to avoid giving an answer. You don't seem like you would curse out your father or any other family member for that matter. Then again, you could never know a person until you've walked in their shoes and even then, it's still not enough."

She's that obvious **and** he's that good.

"I don't have to tell you my business." Kagome said as she crossed her arms and turned her head out at the window.

He then said as he leaned forward to the table, "I suppose you don't I mean I am a random stranger who probably won't even remember what you look like when we part."

"What are you some kind of doctor?"

"No."

Kagome eyed him before drinking more of her coffee.

"But if you do want to talk to a specialist about your relationship then I have a reference on where you could go, I'm sure you would be more comfortable in a professional setting talking to a stranger than here."

Sesshomaru took a card out of his wallet and passed it over to Kagome who looked it over. It was an address to a psychology clinic.

"I'm not crazy. I'm just stressed."

"A psychologist don't examine as you put it 'crazy' people that are what institutions are for. They are there to help people solve their personal and emotional problems by giving people suggestions on ways that they can live their life for the better."

"Okay, are you sure you're not a doctor?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes I'm sure but try it, it can be life changing. Just call when you realize that you really do need someone to talk to."

Kagome pushed the card back to him. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll get by." Then all of a sudden, her phone rang. She took one look at it before sighing.

"Let me guess, it's the idiotic, pompous, asshole number one?"

"Looks like I've been found out, that was quick."

"So he's one of those protective, over bearing, possessive freaks and you snuck away from him."

Kagome looked at him wide eyed before saying, "Stay the hell out of my head!"

Sesshomaru just smirked before gesturing to her phone with his head and saying, "You may want to answer your phone. I can only guess that if he calls again, he'll be highly pissed."

She sighed before picking up the phone. Before she could even give the normal greeting, she was cut of by his yelling. _"Where the hell are you Kagome?"_

"I just went out to get some coffee." She said calmly but she was really far from calm.

"_And you didn't tell me, you know I don't like it when you leave without permission..."_

Kagome felt her blood boil, how dare he! "Leave without permission?! I am an adult, I can go anywhere I like!"

"_You are mine so no you can't."_

Now that really pissed her off. She only proved that she was just nothing but a possession to him.

"Excuse you, I…" Before she could rant anymore, Sesshomaru reached over across the table and took her phone, hanging it up in one smooth, swift motion.

Kagome's mouth was hanging for a moment because of what he did but then she pulled herself together and said, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"It would be pointless to argue with him. If you've argued over many meaningless things many times before, you'll argue over many meaningless many times after. Besides, I don't want to hear a crumbling couple argue." Sesshomaru said smoothly as he handed back her phone and finishing off his coffee. "Besides, you've caused enough of a scene when you spilled the coffee on me."

She seemed to not listen to him as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Now he's going to be even more pissed."

"You don't need to be angry because he's angry, you'll never get anywhere." He stands up and Kagome followed his every move with her eyes, silently envying how he can move with such grace. "It's okay to give someone the cold shoulder every once in a while. You should try it."

With that, he was gone. Kagome watched in awe as he walked outside and down the sidewalk looking casual until she saw him get into a car that was parked on the shoulder of the road and zip off. She sat back in her seat and sighed, she couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him and it seemed as if he knew her better than she had.

She thought over the last thing he said to her until her phone started ringing. She picked it up and sighed once again seeing Inuyasha's name and number show up on the display and was about to press the send button. Her finger, however, hovered over the button then moved away before setting the phone down. She smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

'_He can wait, I'm going to at least finish my coffee.'_


	2. Saved by a Stranger

**Ch. 2: Saved by a Stranger**

After Sesshomaru left the coffee house, he couldn't keep his mind off the girl. Kagome, he heard with his keen demon ears as her name being mentioned on the phone.

He could remember hearing a Kagome, it was uttered by his insufferable half-brother. He really didn't care though because he and his brother have never been close in their long lives. They've both tried countless times to kill one another but after while, things were getting old. They were equal, although he hated to admit it. It was only a few years ago that he decided to be civil to him and by then, Inuyasha found what Sesshomaru called, 'another worthless bitch.'

One reason he hated his brother so much was the thought of tainting the silver inu youkai blood further by falling in love with a human woman, a miko to be exact. Kikyo, he called her but Sesshomaru could care less. The ungrateful woman didn't last long when he took her as a mate. Only a female worthy of the demon would survive the mating ritual. It wasn't that she was weak. Kikyo was the strongest priestess in the feudal era, she just had doubts.

She was in love with another that she known for a long time, a man that she saved by the name of Onigumo who died a month after being burned in a horrible fire. She only went to Inuyasha because he was there and thought she could love him. But she never did.

It was only a bit over 500 years later, or six years ago, that he heard the hanyou speak of Kagome's name but only as a warning to stay away from her. Sesshomaru felt like he didn't needed to be told this. He would never want to get involved in the mongrel's wenches. He had his own to worry about.

If this Kagome is the same one his brother is with, then he might just get involved, mainly to piss Inuyasha off. He smiled wickedly, an evil plan formulating in his head. He was going to stop and pay his _dear_ brother a visit.

"It's only been six years since the last time I've seen him." He left his home and headed for his car.

Kagome stepped up to the door of her apartment that she shared with her out-of-hand boyfriend. She sighed before pulling her keys out her purse and as she was inserting the key into the lock, the door flew open and in the doorway was a very ticked off hanyou.

"Where the hell ya been wench?!" He yelled at her while grabbing her hand and pulling her into the apartment.

The moment he did that, she regretted taking that stranger's advice. Inuyasha called her many times after he left while she was at the coffee house…and visiting Sango who she haven't seen in forever and in return, Sango dragged her off to the mall to spend some quality girl time together. She left the apartment around 6:30 am, it was 7:27 pm when she came back. She had to admit, although she made him angrier, she felt better about the whole thing.

"Tell me, where you've been?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome snatched her hand back and glared at him making him wince a bit. She would have smirked if Inuyasha didn't regain his composure and stood firm.

"I told you, I went out to get some coffee." She finally told him.

Inuyasha started pacing the room, she could see his eyes tinge pink showing how angry he was. "You're lyin', for starters, you don't smell like coffee and if you were truly there, you woulda been back hours ago. Now where were you?"

"If I don't want to tell you my damn business then stay out of it!" She yelled before turning away from him and walking to their room.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her roughly but she pulled away from him and slapped him before running to the door and leaving out. She went to her car ready to get in when she realized that she didn't have her keys. She cursed at her luck and decided to just try her best at running as far before Inuyasha, who was coming out the door and down the stairs as we speak, caught up to her.

Just as she turned around, a familiar silver Mustang pulled on side of her.

"Kagome, get in!" The owner of the car said after leaning over and opening the door for her.

Kagome decided that this was better than nothing and jumped in his car, slamming the door just as Inuyasha was five feet away. The driver pulled off and she looked back as Inuyasha got smaller and smaller. She sighed, now that she didn't have to deal with Inuyasha then remembered where she was. She turned to look at her savior only to look stunned at seeing the man she met at the coffee house.

"It's you…" Was her ever so intelligent statement.

Sesshomaru wanted to smirk from her surprise of seeing him again but kept his mask of indifference on his face as he continued to drive.

"Indeed." He said in a monotone.

As he continued to drive, Kagome realized something. "Hey uh…how did you know my name?"

Sesshomaru couldn't tell her that he heard her 'boyfriend' mention it when she was talking to him. No, that would reveal that he was a yokai and he couldn't trust her enough to hold that information.

"You mentioned it when you were blabbing on about the mess you made on my shirt." He said hoping that she would buy into it.

Kagome seemed to think about it. Sometimes she did end up talking to herself when she made a mistake. She sighed and looked out the window.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked looking at her at the corners of his eyes.

Kagome shrugged, she didn't know and she didn't care, she just couldn't stand being at home…no that wasn't her home. She couldn't stand being in the same place as him at the moment.

"Well if you don't care then I hope you don't mind accompanying me to my second job." He said as he looked at her while coming to a traffic light.

_'Second job?'_ Kagome thought. He didn't look like a guy who has two jobs, he didn't look like he worked at all. There was just something about him that made her feel like he really didn't have to work but chose to do so.

Kagome just nodded and he turned back to drive as the light turned green. She had to think about what she was getting herself into though. She was sitting in a car with a man that she has no clue about, not even his name, and was letting him take her anywhere his heart's desire. What was going on with her, he could be a rapist and was really going to take her somewhere where he could fuck her without any witnesses…then suddenly that thought didn't seem so bad to her.

_'No Kagome, this man could kill you, don't think of stuff like that.'_ Kagome thought as she shook it off mentally.

"So um…your second job hunh, what is it?" She asked trying to stop her wondering mind.

"I play the piano at a club." He said as his driving slowed down and he turned into a parking lot.

Kagome looked at him, studying him. Now that he mentioned it, he did look classy enough to play something such as a piano.

"Stop staring at me already and come on, I have to be in to set up." He said as he got out of the car slamming the door shut.

"If only the rest of him could be as classy." She said absentmindedly but then she caught herself and scolded herself before getting out the car and running to catch up with him.

The club was empty with the exception of five workers cleaning up and four other people on the stage messing around with the amps and moving equipment around. The guys on the stage looked up to see their piano player.

"Sup man, we've been looking for ya." A tall brown hair guy with blue eyes, who was almost as tall as Sesshomaru, said. He was a youkai as well, a wolf to be exact but his demon features were hidden as well.

He then stopped, frozen in his path by the blue eyes of the woman who was standing slightly behind him. He rushed over to them, nearly pushing Sesshomaru out of the way and grabbing both of her hands.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen grace this planet in all of my long years of living…" He stopped hearing a low, inaudible growl from Sesshomaru that only he could hear. Not only was he probably going to spill his secret of what he truly is but the dog demon didn't like him jumping all over her.

Koga just stood to his full height and flashed his winning smile for her and said, "You will be my woman. I have to finish setting up the amps, see ya later."

He kissed her on the hand before reluctantly leaving her side to go back on stage. Kagome was slightly shaking up at whatever just happened and was about to ask Sesshomaru when he spoke for her.

"Koga…can be a bit attached to almost anything."

Kagome mouthed out 'oh' before looking up to see another one of the guys heading for her. This one had short black hair with the exception of the small skinny ponytail hanging from the back of his head. His eyes were a bit strange for her being a violet purple but she thought it made him stand out.

"Why hello there, I'm Miroku and…" Sesshomaru knew what was coming next but never got tired of seeing it so he let it go. Miroku put an arm around her, hand sliding dangerously low on her as he said, "Would you please do me the honor of bearing my children?"

With that he did grope her and Sesshomaru was not disappointed when the sound of a smack followed by "PERVERT!" rang in his ears.

Miroku stood there rubbing the side of his face that was now sporting a red hand print. "Wow…such strength, and a perfect ass to match. You would be perfect…Ow! Shippo!"

Before he could finish, a young teenage boy with an orange mop of hair and the cutest green eyes that Kagome's ever seen came over and pinched the pervert's ear.

"I'm so sorry, it's hard to control him sometimes." He said as he shook his head. He was a young fox youkai, also using a spell to hide his features.

Shippo then walked away, dragging him with him to the stage. Kagome heard the most wonderful sound on side of her. It was low and barely audible but she could actually feel it for most part. She looked to the male on side of her and he was chuckling.

"That's my band mates for you." He said as he shook his head.

Then another man with what looked like red eyes to her and long wavy hair in a ponytail said from up on the stage, "Don't just stand there and let us do all the work, get your ass up here."

Sesshomaru growled at the spider hanyou and said, "Alright, I'm coming Naraku." He then looked down at her and asked, "Could I get anything for you?"

Kagome didn't want to burden him anymore than he has and was about to tell him so but her stomach wouldn't allow her to turn down his offer. Sesshomaru turned his back on her and Kagome mentally scowled at her stomach for being so rude. She hoped that he didn't think anything less of her because of it.

_'Why would I care what he thinks?'_

"Kagome, what would you like to eat?" Sesshomaru asked as he kept walking. She walked behind him then he handed her a menu when he got close.

"Oh no, I-I couldn't."

"Nonsense, I can't stand seeing a hungry woman." He said before thinking, _'The sound of her stomach would throw me off focus.'_

Sure it was a quite rumble to human ears but to Sesshomaru, it was like a thunder storm. Even though he his senses are dulled in his disguise, he could hear it clearly.

"But this food is kinda expensive…"

He silenced her with a look that held no room for arguments and she turned her attention to the menu in her hands. She picked out a small meal that didn't cost too much which consisted of a cheese burger and fries and a lemon iced tea to drink with it. He told her where to sit while she waited on her order and then went on stage to help out his associates. Not long after she got her meal, people started coming in the club, first heading to the bar before sitting down with a drink in their hand. After about thirty minutes, the club was over half full and then Miroku came up on the front mike just as the guys settled in their places.

"Good evening and welcome to RJ's nightclub. Please enjoy your evening while we play a little something for you all to listen to."

The audience gave a small applauds before settling then they started playing. Kagome was wrapped in a wave of sound that soothed and lifted her spirit up a bit. She was never into jazz but the melodies that those guys were putting out made her want to be more into it. It felt like each one of them was putting their souls into it, she could feel their auras, but something was a bit different.

Miroku, who plays the saxophone, seem to be normal but his aura had a little something extra in it. Naraku's, the base guitarist, was a bit stronger than his, darker too. Shippo who strummed happily on the electric guitar, had a very strong, energetic aura, Koga's was the next strongest. Her eyes then led her to the man on the piano. His long slender fingers worked the keys like nothing she'd ever seen before. They were quick and graceful just like the rest of him. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his music and his aura. It was very strong, it was very unheard of. She could tell that it had the power to suffocate her but it surrounded her and freed her mind of her troubles.

Sesshomaru stole glances from her every once in a while. He actually smirked at her seeing her fully relaxed for the first time since they met.

_'She should relax more often.'_ Sesshomaru thought while still playing.

When an intermission came, Sesshomaru took the chance to check up on Kagome.

"You're looking a bit better." He said as he neared her.

Kagome turned and smiled to him, "I'm feeling better. It could be because I left my phone so I haven't been getting any calls."

"The cold shoulder didn't work?" He while sitting down next to her.

"No and speaking of, I ought to hurt you for telling me that, he was an even bigger pain in the ass then usual." She sighed and turned away.

"Well you didn't have to listen to me, it was just a suggestion. Haven't you heard the saying 'if someone told you to jump off a bridge?'"

"A bridge does sound good right now."

He changed the subject feeling that she really had enough of her gate keeper and just had a little small talk, mostly about how he ended up working there. He told her that he's been there since the place first opened about three years ago but it wasn't bringing any customers. He came up with the idea of turning it into a jazz club and started playing the piano. He and the guys go way back, literally, except Miroku.

He and Naraku were somewhat rivals in the feudal era although Naraku is a hanyou. Koga was somewhat of another rival, an annoying one but what could he do, the wolf is the prince of the Southern lands. Shippo was an orphan fox youkai that he ran across one day while patrolling his lands. He was going to scare him off for trespassing but his young ward and the only human to get to know the true him, Rin, became friends with him. He couldn't deny the girl her happiness when she asked for him to let the fox stay. As for Miroku, he ran into him while he was dealing with one of his clients. He learned how persistent the supposed monk could be. Miroku found out all about the demon soon after, especially the demon part.

The guys watched as they all took their break.

"She's a cute one, she seems very innocent. I didn't think that he would go for that type." Naraku said as he took a sip of his drink.

Miroku looked at the hanyou and said, "You don't think that she's one of his 'clients' do you?"

Of course, being the only beings close, or brave enough to be close, to the taiyoukai, they know about his activities outside the club.

Shippo looked up at the two. Even though his appearance is that of a fifteen year old teenager, he was far from that age and had the mind of a very intelligent adult.

"I don't think so, she doesn't smell like him."

"But there's still a possibility, what if he just met her?"

Koga, who was grumbling to himself, couldn't take it anymore, he didn't like the guys talking about what his new obsession could be doing with Sesshomaru.

"Break's over guys, let's get back on stage." He growled. The other guys hid back their smiles as they saw their wolf friend stomp to the stage.

Sesshomaru saw the guys heading back on stage and slowly stood up. "Well, I should be heading back up then."

Kagome gave him one last smile before he turned away and walked over to the guys to continue the show. Closing time came a lot sooner than Kagome had hope and it was time to leave. She complimented on their performance and said goodbye to the guys before following Sesshomaru out to his car. As she buckled up, she had to wonder where she will go. She didn't want to go back to the apartment, she just wasn't ready to deal with Inuyasha just yet. She just got her peace of mind back.

"Do you have another place to stay? A family member or a close friend? I think that if I bought you back now, you probably won't get any sleep at all." It was like he really could read her mind, he sure has been doing so often since she met him.

She thought for a while. She couldn't go back at home, it was just too far and she wouldn't be able to get to her job as a waitress on time.

"My friend Sango, she always told me that she has room for me. I was never able to stay with her though because my boyfriend wouldn't let me go." She said as he started up the car and drove off. She gave him the directions to her best friend's home. The house really belonged to her parents but after they died, she and her younger brother inherited it. While on the way, she called Sango to prepare a room for her. It only took almost thirty minutes but they soon pulled up to a small house in quiet suburbs.

She was about to step out when he leaned over and placed a hand on her hand. She was curious to what he was doing and watched as he got out the car, walked over to the other side and opened the door. He used his other hand to help her out and she reluctantly took it.

"What, can I not be a gentleman to you?" He said as he took note of her questing look.

"I guess you could but you didn't open the door for me when we were at the club."

"That's because I was late and couldn't let things like opening doors hold me up."

Kagome glared at him while hitting him lightly on his arm. He got back on his side and rolled the window down.

"Will you be alright here?" He asked as he started the car.

She knew what he meant. "Yea, I would be aright. I'll at least have a week of peace before he figures it out. He's not the brightest bulb."

_'Yea that sounds like the half-breed.'_

"Alright then."

Kagome turned to go to the door but stopped feeling a large warm hand wrapped around her hand and pulled her backwards. She turned around and met the warm eyes of the now dubbed 'gentleman.'

"You know, there's one thing I've been wondering all day." She said now that she was thinking about it.

He raised a questionable eyebrow. "And that is?"

"You never told me your name, what is it?"

Sesshomaru smirked and she felt all the butterflies in the world flutter around in her stomach, she didn't think that she couldn't get enough of that smile and the way he looked at her. With her distracted mind, she didn't realize when he pulled her closer to him, or when he tilted her head with his free hand to bring her face closer to his, what she did realize was soft lips that were placed on hers in a chaste kiss. He let her go and pulled off.

Kagome stood and watched as he disappeared down the street. She even stayed there when Sango came by her side and looked in the direction she was looking at.

"Kagome who was that?" Sango asked with a small smile. She had heard the car pull up in the driveway and dressed knowing that it had to be Kagome. She looked out the window just in time to see her best friend kiss the man in the car.

Kagome blushed and a hand slowly came up to feel her lips before she slowly said, "I don't know."

It was then that she noticed that there was something in her hand. She opened her hand and there was a small white card to the clinic. She looked it over, there was no name on it, just the name of the building and a few contact numbers. She turned inspected it more and saw written down:

_You may need this, and don't say that you don't._

Sango took her inside and tried to get Kagome to explain but she could see how tired she was so she let her take a hot shower before letting her settle down in the spare bedroom. She would get her to explain in the morning. Kagome looked at the card once more and then touched her lips. She thought it over and over again, it was just so easy to talk to him. It helped that he was drop-dead gorgeous and his voice was enough to turn her into putty but there was something else.

His appearance was strangely familiar. The platinum blond hair and light hazel eyes was something that Inuyasha was able to have whenever he concealed his demon features with the jewel he wore around his neck. Now that she thought of it, the two favor one another almost exactly, the only thing different was that her gentleman was taller, his face was more angled, broader shoulders…probably more chiseled, his arm sure did seem kinda firm…

_'No, don't think like that.'_ Kagome thought as she shook it off. It's really been a long day, she really needed some sleep. So with that, she turned the lamp off and gladly let sleep take her.


	3. Help

Sorry that I haven't updated this story like I should have. This chapter didn't want to go my way. I still don't like it but I had to put something up. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Help**

Kagome got up the next day. She was a little weary about getting up, forgetting where she was but after a few minutes of letting events from yesterday play in her mind, she smiled and opened her eyes. Yup, just as she remembered, she was in a guest room at Sango's.

She sat up and stretched, this was the best sleep she had in weeks, and she even slept later than she would have normally since no one bothered her. She could smell fresh coffee being made in the kitchen, which bought up thoughts of the man she met.

"Oh Gome, look what I have for you." Sango sang from the door as she poked her head in.

Kagome smiled seeing her friend bring in a nice big mug of coffee. Right now, Kagome felt like she was on top of the world. Two days in a row, she would get some coffee. Sango sat on the edge of the bed next to her and watched as Kagome took a long sip. When she pulled the mug away from her lips, she could see the questionable look on Sango's face.

"So spill it already, who was the guy and what were you doing with him?" Sango said now that it seems she got her best friend's attention.

Kagome knew this was coming and she could never really keep secrets from her, she was a horrible liar as it already was.

"Like I said, I don't know who he is. He's just a man I met at the coffee house yesterday morning. He gave me some really stupid advice that I regret following because I ended up pissing Inuyasha off even more than what he had been when he found me missing from the apartment which basically got me into the situation I'm in now."

"Then what were you doing with him if he got you in even more trouble with the idiot."

"Well that's just the thing. I have no idea. He just had the confident attitude, something I wish I had. It's weird but I feel like I can trust him although I don't know anything about him other than he's kind of arrogant, thinks he's _so_ superior, and seems a bit cold."

She paused to take a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"The weird thing is that he reminds me of Inuyasha but it's like he's the total opposite of him."

"Well if he's the opposite then that means that you may have found yourself a new man."

Kagome's eyes went wide hearing the statement.

"Sango! I-I no, he's just a stranger that helped me out. I bet I'll never see him ever again."

Sango sighed then said, "Well I wish you would meet him again. Anyone's better than that dog you're stuck with. I don't even know why you deal with it but I know you don't deserve it."

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. She did have her reasons for being with Inuyasha but she wasn't even sure if it was truly worth it anymore.

"I feel like going out to clear my head. I'll be back later in the afternoon." Kagome said standing up. She had gone into the closet where she kept spare clothes for any predicament such as this and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before stepping out.

Inuyasha woke up alone in the apartment. He sighed as he sat on the couch with the TV on but not really watching. He decided to let her have some space. She always felt better and always came back and if she weren't back by later on in the week then he would find her and bring her back somehow. He heard a knock on the door thinking that she finally came to her scenes and came back to him so got up to answer it.

"So you decided to come to your scenes…" He said only to cut himself off. As soon as he opened the door, he slammed it shut only that the door wouldn't close all the way.

"What, no warm welcome little brother?" The calm and cold voice of Sesshomaru said. He stood on the other side of the door holding it open with just one hand while he examined his claws on the other hand.

"Go away you pain in the ass. Now's not a good time to deal with your bull shit."

"And why is that, can't keep your female in line?"

At that Inuyasha froze giving Sesshomaru the perfect time to come in, but Inuyasha came back to earth and growled at his brother.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled as he watched his brother inspect the place.

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother with a sickening smirk on his face. "Why I just can't visit, it's been a while."

"Stop with the nice guy charade and tell me the real reason why you're here."

"Why do you insist that I'm such a horrid person, even if you are just a half breed, you are still that of father's blood, you are still a Taisho."

"Don't call me that, you said yourself that I ain't family, I ain't a Taisho. I got my own name."

Sesshomaru sighed, well, time to really push his buttons. "Seems like I can't even check on you without being verbally assaulted I'm almost hurt. So brother, where is your female, I recall you telling me that you found another wench. I smell her scent around here but I don't feel her presence anywhere. Let me guess, she decided that she didn't love you as well."

He saw Inuyasha tense and could feel his anger building up.

"No-no she's just out. She went to the store, we ran out of ramen."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at the pathetic excuse of a lie. He would have known it was a lie even if he never met Kagome.

"You may be that of a demon but I can't see how you live off the shit."

Just as Inuyasha was starting to rant about his precious snack food, Sesshomaru felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He took one look at the caller Id and cursed under his breath. He placed the phone back where it belonged and then headed to the door.

"Sesshomaru? Hey you bastard, listen to me while I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed behind his brother.

"I would like to say that I won't but it's impossible not to listen while you're talking. I'm sure any human can hear your loud mouth in a five-mile radius. I have to take my leave now. Unlike you, I have a life. Goodbye little brother, I'll bother you later, I have…_business_ to attend to."

Inuyasha sneered at his brother as he watched him leave out. He had no purpose to be there other than to aggravate him.

"Asshole." He muttered under his breath as he continued to wait for Kagome to return.

Once outside, he walked to his car, which just so happens to be his favorite, a black Jaguar XF. His phone rang again but he continued to ignore it, he was a bit hungry right now.

He got into his car driving off wondering what Kagome was up to. He almost thought he saw he was passing the park. He would have stopped and checked if it wasn't for the fact that he was on a busy, traffic-filled road at the moment.

Kagome was just taking a nice long walk around town on her way to the park, something that she haven't done since she and Inuyasha started living together. Where did it all go down the drain?

She first met him in her sophomore year in college. She could feel it in his aura that not only is he very depressed but that he was a hanyou and tried to hide it as best as he could but by not being a full demon, he didn't possessed the power to use the spell that most used. In the end, he was a very shy person and didn't seem to trust anyone so he was always by himself. She became curious by nature and felt the need to get him to open up. It was a long and slow process and after giving him an enchanted jewel called the Shikon no Tama, he practically fell in love with her…or so she thought.

He really was a sweet guy although his past was a hard one. He revealed piece-by-piece first starting with his biggest secret that he was a hanyou. He then told her about how hard it was growing up when he wasn't accepted by anyone, human or demon…and he told her about Kikyo. He didn't say too much about her so she figured that something tragic happened between him and the miko but she did know that he loved her unconditionally. She knew that he just needed someone to love him, just as she needed someone to love her.

Kagome has a sympathetic personality. She was also very optimistic so it was just natural for her to want to feel sorry for him and try to look on the bright side of things although during that time, it was hard for her to see the bright side of things herself. Her father had died of heart failure the summer before she started her freshman year of high school. It was already hard for her to grow up because the family was practically living off his income, which wasn't much to begin with, but also with him gone, not only was it going to be even harder for her to save money to get into college but she was also highly upset.

As soon as he died, she, her mother, and younger brother had to move and live with her grandfather and work at the shrine in order to make money for her to go to college. Kagome also worked another job since she was young yet old enough to do so in order to help more only to become even more stressed out. Inuyasha actually saved her life in more ways than one. She was taking depression pills to help her and didn't realize that she was about to give herself an overdose. He stopped her from almost killing herself then helped her get into college. After that, they've been inseparable.

He reminded her of her father. He was rugged but had a big heart. He was very expressive and stood up for his beliefs. Most of all he was protective but Inuyasha proved to be a bit **too** protective. It was only a short time after that they started a steady relationship that they decided to live together. That's when he showed his true colors. Since then, she's been trying to leave only to come strait back into his waiting arms.

She sighed, she knew it was going to happen. She couldn't go two days on her own, she would either go to him or he would find her and basically start the rut all over again.

As she got to the park entrance, she saw a black Jaguar pass her and thought she saw her gentleman at the driver's seat. It zoomed past her and she just ignored it as she walked inside.

Thinking about the man, she pulled the card that he gave to her out and looked it over. She contemplated a few minutes on what she was going to do and made her decision. She was going to call but she would do so tomorrow she was sure that the place would be closed by now. Kagome left the park and decided to get something to eat so she walked to a small restaurant and walked inside. The moment she walked in, she froze. Looking at a menu was the same man who seems to be everywhere she turns. She took a step back and then turned around to walk away until she heard him call her over.

"Kagome? It is you, come sit with me."

She turned back around and sighed out of defeat. She walked over to his table and sat down.

"What a coincidence, you know I was just thinking about you." He said smiling a bit and setting his menu down.

Kagome looked at him with unbelief written on her face. "Really? I mean I'm no one important…"

"Nonsense, you are in a little dilemma after all." She heard him chuckling and smiled.

The two sat and ate for what felt like hours although it was really was just about forty-five minutes but neither could tell. The world could end and they wouldn't know. To anyone, they looked like an ordinary couple having lunch together. Things were winding down and he would have asked if she would like to go to the jazz club with him if only his phone didn't ring. He looked at the caller id and sighed, all good things do have to end he suppose.

"Kagome, I'm terribly sorry but I have to leave. Would you like for me to drop you off at your friend's home?"

Kagome smiled at him and nodded and together they stood up and left. Once they arrived at their destination, she remembered what happened last night and decided to try once again.

She stepped out the car and started out saying, "Hey, I keep forgetting to ask and I can tell that you don't seem to care but..."

"You will know in due time if it is meant to happen." He said quickly backing out the driveway and speeding off. He looked at her in his rearview mirror to look at her then he pulled out his phone just as it started ringing again.

"What do you want." He halfway growled turning the question into something of a statement.

"I need you Sesshy. He's gone on another business trip and please come." Came Kagura's voice, which was trying to sound as desperate as possible.

He let out an inaudible sigh before saying, "You know where to meet, I'll see you in ten minutes."

The next day after she got off her job, Kagome came back to Sango's and called the clinic hoping that it was still open at this time now that it was starting to get late in the afternoon and most doctors and such close early.

_"Hello, this is White Castle Clinic. Ayame Urufu speaking, how may I help you?"_ Came the cheery voice on the other line.

Kagome took a deep breath before saying, "I need to make an appointment to see a psychologist."

_"What's your name?"_

"Kagome Higurashi."

There was a pause and she heard the clicking of a keyboard then she heard, _"This will be your first time here then. What time would you like to come? We have a spot open from three until four-thirty Friday which is close to our closing time."_

"Well I got to do the noon shift at my job Friday but I will take off early and be in for three."

_"Alright, see you then, oh and bring your medical records and health insurance card."_

Kagome then hung up the phone and lay back in bed. It was time for a change in her life and she was going to either make things better with Inuyasha or learn to let him go.

On Sesshomaru's side of town, he once again sat in his same spot on the bed looking out the window while smoking a cigarette. Kagura was sleep like always with a pleasant smile on her face, she was due to wake up soon.

He looked at his phone, his main phone, and saw that he had voice mail. After listening to the message, he sat his phone down with a satisfying smirk before finishing off his cigarette. He was eager to see what will happen next.

Kagome took a deep breath as she came up to the large white building. She felt a little confident with Sango by her side and was happy that she sought out professional help and she was grateful that the parking lot was practically empty being that the place would close soon. They went in and she went to the front desk.

Once at the desk, she saw a cheery woman on her computer while talking to a client. She recognized the voice as the woman she spoke with her when she set up the appointment. Studying the little red head, she could tell that she was a youkai by her aura. She must have not been strong enough to use the spell fully but she was able to hide her features like the rest.

Ayame turned her attention to her after getting off the phone and smiled at them. After greeting them, she had Kagome sign in and then had them wait. After ten minutes of waiting, they saw a woman leave the office. She looked very happy and even had some pep in her step. Kagome could only hope that after meeting with the doctor, she could be the same.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Came Ayame's voice. Sango gave her a reassuring look before Kagome turned and had a defiant look in her eyes. Ayame led her to one of the rooms and opened the door for her. Kagome went in hearing a voice, which she assumed was the doctor on the phone, coming from the chair that was turned away from her.

The moment the door closed, the chair slowly spun around, the person finally noticing that someone was there.

_'What the hell?'_

This was who was supposed to help her change her life. Her heart was unbelieving about this whole thing. The man sure didn't look like a doctor. He was incredibly short and had a baldhead with bug eyes. He looked more like a toad, his skin was a little green like one too. She could feel that there were many demon presences there but this room felt just a little different from all the others. It felt like it was void of any presence but she had no doubt that the man in the chair was anything but human. His looks were too strange.

The strange little 'man' looked up and she heard him growl.

"Women just keep coming in here, it only proves how weak you are." He muttered under his breath to where she wasn't to hear but unfortunately, she did and she was cracking her knuckles ready to pummel the shit out of the little creature.

"Maybe if it wasn't for immature assholes like you, you wouldn't have to worry." Kagome growled.

The little man narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something only to be cut off when he heard:

"Jaken…"

That voice. She knew that voice well now. No, he couldn't be the…It wasn't possible that… She turned around slowly, not believing her eyes. He wore the mask of indifference on his face as he stood slightly beside her but it was the very same guy. She turned her attention back to the little man and saw the fear coming off him. She looked back at the new occupant in the room when he continued talking.

"You have no business of being in my office, out now and stop pestering my clients."

They both watched as the little man scurried out of the office muttering how sorry he was along the way until he couldn't be heard. Kagome kept looking down the hall as the man standing next to her made his way in and sat behind the desk.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down."

Kagome watched him as he sat down, mouth agape then when she could think again she said as calmly as possible, "What the HELL! Are you stalking me?"

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "No, I was just looking out for you. You know as a guardian angel or something. Besides, how can I be stalking if I work here, I would be considered as a really bad stalker."

Her jaw was about to drop once again but she quickly picked it up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You…work here?"

He simply nodded and waited to see what her reaction would be.

"You tricked me to come here why?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward on his desk and looked her in the eye.

"I didn't trick you. I simply gave you a choice, whither or not you would want to seek out help. Not all would take advice from strangers when they know they need it." He leaned back in his chair with his arms placed behind his head and said, "It's your choice if you want to stay here or not but don't forget that you are paying to be here and the longer you stay, the more you pay so you may as well use this time wisely."

Kagome sighed and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I just have one question, why are you going out of your way to help me. I'm not special, I'm just an ordinary woman whose just has no luck with my life."

Sesshomaru smirked before saying. "Ah, I see. Here is step one to your problem." She raised a questionable eyebrow hoping that he explains himself. "You believe that you are just another worthless drone stuck in society. You think of yourself as somebody that someone else can use and then throw away when they are no longer useful. Kagome, no one is ordinary unless they've given up on life. You just have to see for it yourself."

Kagome looked as if she was about to say something but when her mouth opened, nothing came out. She rolled the words around in her mind for a bit before just settling down.

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, he asked, "Do you have any hobbies or something along the lines?"

She looked up and thought about anything that she does for her own entertainment but nothing could really come to mind. She could never do anything too much with Inuyasha.

She just shook her head and sighed before he continued with, "Not to worry. Everyone can do something, even if it is insignificant. I'm just sure that you haven't found out what that is yet."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute and sighed once more. "Well I do admit that I feel a bit better talking to you…uh…what is your name, you never tell me."

"If you keep coming back to me for regular secessions, then I will tell you otherwise, don't worry about it."

Kagome glared at him and out of frustration gave in, "Fine, I'll come again, promise. I'm just super curious."

Sesshomaru actually smirked at her. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Just tell me!"

"It's Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagome thought on the name a bit. She remember hearing Taisho from somewhere but couldn't think of where. Also, what she thought about him and Inuyasha as related couldn't possibly be true. Inuyasha's last name was Tanaka. She pushed her thoughts aside seeing Sesshomaru stand up.

"How's about we cut our time short today. I request that you return every Friday during this time if that's possible for you."

Kagome thought it over and nodded. They said their goodbyes and left on their ways.


	4. Nobody Not Really

Well, it surely has been a while since I updated this story, or anything for that matter. Part of the reason is because I was gone on vacation, the other part was because I didn't know where to go on in this chapter. I'm actually quite satisfied how it turned out since it's better than nothing although, i'm sorry that it's a little short.

I do not own the song "Nobody Not Really." It is the property of Alicia Keys.

* * *

**Ch. 4: Nobody Not Really**

He sat alone once again. He kept contemplating when would be the best time to go get her. He knew that she would need her space otherwise he would only push her further away. He wanted her to be around him, he had to have her around him. She was the only thing that he had to hold on to the past. She was the only thing that kept **her** alive. He was going to find her and bring her back home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It's been a week since the day she went to seek professional help on her crumbling relationship and Kagome sat in her same seat that she had sat in the last time she came to the jazz club. He had asked her to come with him after he was done with their secession in the office. She was reluctant on going, especially since he lied to her about being a doctor but he just shrugged it off and said that he's not a doctor but a psychologist and that they are two different things.

She enjoyed a meal that Sesshomaru got for her while he was on stage practicing before the show. He was playing a jazz version of one of her favorite songs and she closed her eyes while humming the tune.

Sesshomaru looked out when her humming hit his ears. He smirked lightly to himself while wondering if her humming was beautiful then what would her singing sound like. He would have to get her to sing for him but from what he knows about her, it would be hard. He will succeed though. He formulated a plan while continuing on with practice.

Once everything was ready, Sesshomaru bought Kagome up to the stage and said, "Look, I have to talk to the manager for a minute, I'll be right back."

With that, he was gone. Kagome looked around the stage, the instruments were set up waiting for the other band mates to use them. They were currently at the bar, drinking and joking around. She walked over to the piano and smoothly touched the glossy black surface. She wanted to play the piano so badly but she wouldn't know the first thing to do. She just supposed that could get Sesshomaru to teach her. She then turned and saw a lone microphone stand sitting along the side of the stage. She all of a sudden had an urge to go up to it.

Kagome stood over the microphone, it wasn't on but she just looked at it for a second then a song just came threw her head, a song that she held dear to her heart, and threw her lips.

She hummed the first part of the chorus but then sang out shyly but beautifully, "Days are cold with out you…Hurtin' while I'm with you…Heart can't take no more…Keep runnin' on runnin' back to you."

She sang the chorus once more, the sound of a piano accompanied her but she didn't hear it, she was lost in her music. It was only when she was about to sing the verses that she realized that she wasn't alone. She froze up and looked behind her to see a smirking Sesshomaru, who was still playing on the piano, and a baldheaded man standing onside of him with a smile of his own.

"What did I tell you Totosai." Sesshomaru said as he looked to the bald man for a second before turning his gaze back to Kagome.

"You're right, she does have potential, she needs a little more practice but she's perfect." Totosai said.

"P-perfect for what?" Kagome said nervously.

Totosai turned then came up to her saying, "Why, to sing at the club."

Kagome's eyes widened in mortification. She then shook her head and backed up a little. "N-no…no, no, no, no. I can't sing."

Sesshomaru then stood up and came over to her and taking her hands in his. "Kagome, don't say that you can't sing. Your voice is beautiful, sing for the club. Think about it as another part of your secession with me, free of charge of course. It would be good for you to occupy yourself. Do something productive with that talent of yours, you could save the money you would make here, and you could finally start a better life."

Kagome thought of what he said this time. If she was going to really prove herself that she is better than what Inuyasha, as well as she, thinks, then she would do this. A job in singing though? Could she really pull it off? Could she sing as great as the two men before her say?

"I don't know about this. I can't sing, I'm just ordinary." Kagome said as she turned her head away from him.

The other guys had turned to her and was all telling her that she should. She was about to protest again when Sesshomaru used a single finger to turn her head back to face him and said, "Remember what I said in the office. No one is ordinary unless they've given up on life."

She looked away for a moment before nodding her head. "I'll do it but if they don't like me, don't beg me to do it again. So…uh, when do I start?"

The two men looked to each other, engaging in a silent conversation before smirking very evilly. Kagome had a really bad feeling about this whole thing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango was sitting at home waiting for her friend to return. She was happy that Kagome was seeking help and even more so that it was the man that saved her from a raging mutt. She hoped that he would really help her out of her relationship in more ways than one. She finally saw what he looked like when she first bought her over to see him. The man just had this unearthly beauty, just thinking about him was enough to make Sango a little heated.

It was still early and she knew that Kagome wouldn't be back till later on in the night so she was going to settle down and find a good movie to watch. She had gone into the kitchen to fix some popcorn and just as she had it going, the doorbell rang.

"Back so soon?" She said as she went to the front door that was but a few feet away.

She opened the door without peeking only to wish that she had, there stood a very livid inu hanyou.

"W-what do you want?" She asked nervously.

"Kagome, where is she?" He said calmly but Sango knew better. He was far from it.

"Kagome? She's not here, I haven't seen her in a week." Sango said trying to make up some lie. She knew that Kagome didn't want to be found otherwise she would have made her way back to him. Plus she wanted her friend to be happy and she knew that her outings with this new guy would do her some real good.

"You lie, her scent is fresh from her bein' here. Where is she?" He growled out and tried to make his way in. Sango closed the door on him but he pushed back and came in.

"She's really not here, I don't know where she is but she's not here." That was a half lie, she knew she was with that man, and she knew that he took her somewhere sometimes, she just didn't know where.

Inuyasha looked at her trying to see if it was another lie before deciding that it was the truth. He growled his frustrations, he would find her and bring her home that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She stood on the stage with a metallic brown dress that hugged her curves with some kind of flower pattern on it. Sesshomaru quickly went out and bought it for her before the doors opened. It was held up on her with two thin strings that tied around her neck, meaning that most of her back was shown, and the bottom of the dress touched and dragged the floor a bit. Her hair was put up in a messy bun with a flower put in it. All of the band was there stage getting into place.

Was she really going to do this? It wasn't too late to turn, they really didn't need her after all. They were fine before her and they'll be fine after her.

She turned to face Sesshomaru, about to tell him that she didn't want to do this when the voice of Totosai sounded over the loud speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a special treat for you all. Accompanying our own Crimson Dogs is a new but very talented singer. She's a shy one but trust me when I say she belongs up here. Please welcome to the stage, Raven, the Song Bird."

Kagome cocked her eyebrow and turned once again to Sesshomaru. He mouthed out, "Just go with it, explain later." before the curtains were drawn back.

She turned wide eyed at all of the people on the floor. She felt all the butterflies in her stomach and it was at that moment that she wanted to run away. Sesshomaru could really see and feel the unease that was rolling off her in waves. He decided to push her in the right direction by starting the song nodding to everyone that it was time to start.

It only took her a few seconds after she could hear the dumb cymbals open the song to realize that the show had started. It was now or never. The cymbals were accompanied by the piano playing a constant tune that dropped in tone a little bit on the third eight counts. The saxophone then joined with them with the base guitar not to far behind. The guitar came in just as Kagome opened her mouth to start the song.

_Who really cares?  
Who really cares?  
When I talk?  
What I feel?  
What I say?  
Nobody not really_

She was still shy as she looked around nervously, trying to read the people's faces. When she could read nothing, she looked back to Sesshomaru for support and seeing the smile he had on his face just for her, she continued on to the second verse of the song.

_Who wants to take  
The time to understand  
I would like someone to heal me with some empathy  
But I can't find…  
Nobody not really_

She started to feel a little bolder as she started to rock a little to the rhythm.

_Maybe I'm invisible to the world  
Does anyone in the world even think of me?  
As more than just a hopeless cause  
Maybe the world is not my block_

My stoop  
My life  
My dreams  
My anything, anything…

She was truly lost to the music as she started to really sing her emotions. She moved around a bit more taking mic and its stand with her. Forgetting everyone below her for now.

_Who wants to help?  
Mama, but she's so tired  
Papa, but you're not here  
I'm alone in a big empty space with  
Nobody not really_

Her part of the song was finished and all that was left was the band to finish up the song. Soon everything was silent. Kagome had put her head down, afraid that she would see people laughing at her are look at her in disgust but what she didn't expect was to hear all the applause and whistles from the crowd before her. She looked up in shock to see everyone standing with bright smiles on their faces and she turned to Sesshomaru who was clapping as well. She smiled and bowed to everyone.

She sung a few more songs before the show was over and it was time to leave. She placed the microphone on its stand then jumped a little feeling two strong arms circle around her waist. She relaxed greatly when the smooth baritone purred in her ear.

"You were great Kagome. I knew you would be."

She smiled leaning back into his body and resting her hands on his. "Did you really?"

"Absolutely. Truly amazing." He said as he turned her head to face him.

He stared down into her blue eyes and was unable to control his actions as he leaned in closer very slowly, only inches…centimeters…millimeters…

"Could you two get a room."

They looked up and jumped away from each other hearing Naraku's voice and looked around to see all of the band and Totosai standing there with smirks on their faces. Everyone chuckled at them before Miroku leaned into Naraku and whispered, "Man, he certainly works fast."

Sesshomaru having demon hearing sent a death glare to Miroku who turned away whistling as if nothing happened. He then turned to Kagome and said, "How about I bring you to your friend's house, these guys can take care of the clean up."

He smirked at them just in time to see Miroku get back slapped by Naraku. Kagome just nodded feeling tired after singing and went into the back room to change. After she had her clothes on once more, she and Sesshomaru left the guys and into his car. They sat in a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts. The ride seemed shorter than usual as he pulled up to Sango's house.

They sat in the car for a few seconds, each not knowing that they were trying to stretch their time together.

"Thank you Sesshomaru…for everything." She said looking up at him not really knowing what to say.

She shook his head with a small smile on his face, "No worries, it is I who should be thanking you though. Totosai and I have been looking for a singer for the band for months now. "

She turned away from him. Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking and took her head in his to make her look at him. "Kagome, I really mean what I said in there. You are a phenomenal singer. I hope you decide to sing for us again."

He bought a hand to cup her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Well I did say that I would if they like me so I guess I could give it a try again." She said trying to look anywhere but in his eyes. This man was doing something to her, something that she never felt before even with Inuyasha.

Things were silent in the car as they stayed right where they were. That was until she took a chance and locked her eyes with his. He didn't know why he did it or even stopped once it happened, he didn't regret it and even admit later that he had been wanting to do that since the since the first time he did it. He kissed her innocently but passionately and reluctantly pulled away so allow the right amount of air to flow in their lungs.

He tried to search for any emotions in her face, she looked shocked and unsure but the light flush in her cheeks and her fast breathing from what he could see from the street light by the house told him all he needed to know. He smiled at her and she turned away to hide her blush that grew even darker.

"I suppose that I should let you get to bed now." He said dropping his hand from her cheek.

She shivered feeling his fingers drag from the side of her face and just decided to unbuckle her seatbelt since there was nothing much left to say.

She turned to him after opening her door and said, "Good night."

Sesshomaru nodded and replied with, "Night." He then started up his car and left right after she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell knowing that Sango would open the door for her seconds after.

The door was slowly opened and Kagome smiled seeing Sango there.

"Hey San, girl, I have to tell you what happened to me today." She looked at Sango but didn't see the excitement of wanting to hear what she and Sesshomaru did. She looked sad and ashamed.

"Kagome…I'm really sorry." She practically whispered.

Kagome looked at her confused wondering why she said that and she soon knew when the door opened further to reveal Inuyasha. She wanted to run, her mind told her too but all she did was take a single step back before a clawed hand wrapped around hers.

"Kagome, we are going home." That was all he said before he started walking off with her behind.

She wanted to protest, she wanted to fight, she wanted to run away, but she didn't. Her head hung low in defeat. Well, at least she made it as far as she had and she smiled to herself that it was all thanks to Sesshomaru. She decided that just like at the jazz club, she wasn't going to run away anymore, or at least try not too.


	5. Strength

**Warning: There's a lemon in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Strength**

As he drove them home, there was one thing bothering him. There was somebody else's scent on her. It was a very familiar scent but also very weak as if whoever it was is using something to hide it, something like a spell. He looked at her in the corners of his eyes and wondered who she been with. It is hard to get rid of a sent so whoever did it **has** to be a powerful demon. He narrowed his eyes, if it was some other male, he was sure to kick their ass. Kagome was his and his only. He was going to keep a better eye on her from now on.

For now, he was going to let it drop. He felt the need to replace the scent with his own and he smirked knowing just how he was going to do so.

The moment they got back to the apartment, Inuyasha started his advances on her when they reached their bedroom. She just laid down on her side of bed under the covers intent on going to sleep but she could feel the bed shift and dip more on her side knowing that Inuyasha was coming closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him before nuzzling her neck. Kagome scooted away from him but he pulled her closer. This time she pushed him away while giving him a cold glare.

"No Inuyasha." She mumbled as she turned away and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha just couldn't understand, he was thinking that she was playing hard to get. He placed a hand on her thigh and began to rub her suggestively. She fought hard not to shudder, even though she was trying to resist him she knew that she could still fall to him.

She finally won against her body and smacked his hand away before he decided to rub her somewhere else.

"I said no Inuyasha. I don't want to do this, I just want to go to sleep." She closed her eyes again after giving him another glare and curled up in a tiny ball.

She thought that she was in the clear, that he would leave her be and go to sleep himself since it seemed like he needed some himself. It was quiet for a moment, there was no movement made what so ever then she heard it. He started growling. She wasn't going to say anything, she knew that if she did, it would only end with another heated argument.

"Who is he? Who you been fuckin'?"

That question made her eyes go wide. She sat up, twisting her body to look at him directly, with shock written all over her face as she whispered, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, who you been fuckin'!"

That statement wasn't a question but it didn't matter, it only made her angry. She couldn't control the words that slipped threw her lips but when she realized what she said, she immediately wanted to take them back.

"I haven't been _fuckin'_ anyone but the jackass in this bed with me right now."

In an instant she was pinned to the bed with a growling hanyou over her.

"You're a lying whore. I can smell some one's fuckin' scent on you and it's not Sango's. So tell me who you been with!"

"How dare you call me a lying whore? You never trust me! I haven't slept with anyone I swear!" She screamed out making him wince a bit. She tried to hold in her tears, but his words hurt her so badly.

Inuyasha was torn in two between wanting to teach her a lesson for being around some other male and wanting to forgive her and her to forgive him for making her cry. Unfortunately, his inner beast was in rage inside thinking that she was going to leave him just like his beloved did so long ago. It made the decision for him.

Inuyasha's lips crashed down upon hers. She struggled to push him away but he stayed glued on her. As he kissed her, he used the weight of his body to keep her down while he ripped threw her night gown and panties.

"Fine then, be that way." He said huskily as he let up for a second to get rid of his boxers before going back in for another kiss. After the last kiss he then whispered in her ear, "But remember, you're my bitch."

She struggled again to push him off, even yelling in his ears, but nothing was working and soon, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in between her legs. He thrust himself hard and quick making her cry out in mostly pain since her body wasn't prepared but it quickly got used to him and betrayed her.

As she moaned out his name, she saw threw her eyelids his glowing red eyes and a cocky smirk. "That's right, moan my name…no scream it to the heavens. You will always and forever be my bitch. No other male will touch what's mine."

And scream she did as he went faster and even harder hitting the right spot that he knew so well each time. A few more sharp thrust and her head rolled back as her body arched finally reaching her peak. He continued to thrust within her more harshly trying to reach his bringing her back up. He felt her walls clinch around him once more and her voice cracked as she screamed out his name once again. He finally went over the edge with her, his body stiffing as he rode out his orgasm, and then almost collapsing on her.

She lay limp as she felt her tears once again. She hated him for doing this to her and she hated herself for allowing him. She didn't bother getting out of his grasp when he pulled her closer to his body, she was spent and only wanted sleep to take her. Before she fell asleep she heard him mumble against the skin of her neck,

"You'll always come back to me because you're mine."

The following morning came and she woke up nude and sore like she usually would after being bought home by Inuyasha. She really wanted to see Sesshomaru right now. Maybe he would be at the coffee house. He did say that the manager had a spot reserved for him which meant that he was a regular costumer there.

She quietly got out of bed and showered. After throwing on some clothes, she got her keys, purse, and phone then left out the door.

Sesshomaru sat there about to take the first sip of his latte when his half-brother's scent assaulted his nose. His first instinct was to growl but it would blow his cover so he decided to give him a cold glare. However, when he looked up, the look of surprise took that place for a split second. It was Kagome and she came in as if she was looking for someone. She stopped when her eyes met his and she came strait for his table.

"Good morning Kagome." He said as she reached his table. He took a sip of his coffee to overpower the hanyou's scent that was all over her. Something told him to stay for a few minutes longer when he left her. It seems that Inuyasha bought her home.

He would have to 'visit' his little brother again soon.

"So what brings you here? I can tell it wasn't for a cup of coffee." He said as he set his cup down. "The troublesome boyfriend again is it?"

Kagome put on a weak smile before saying, "You know me so well that it's scary."

Sesshomaru just shrugged. "I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to know about people."

"Now you call yourself a doctor." She mumbled.

"Tell me what happened?" He said as he leaned forward. He knew what happened by her scent but if he told her what he knew then she would start to become really suspicious about him.

He saw the faint rosy blush on her face recalling what had happened between her and her boyfriend and shook her head before saying. "Oh no, I could **never** say it out here."

He almost smirked at her innocence even though he knew that she lost that a long time ago.

He sat back as he said, "Fine then, come with me."

He made a move to stand up but she looked at him puzzled and asked, "Go with you, where."

"To my office of course. I'm not really in until in about thirty more minutes but since I don't have anyone to see at the moment, we can have an early session. You can tell me all about it there."

She was about to protest but he grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her seat and out of the coffee house before she could.

"Did you drive here, or did someone drop you off?" He asked as he continued to drag her out since his strides were long.

"No, I walked since I live a few blocks from here…"

"Good." Sesshomaru said as they reached his Mustang. He opened the door and gently pushed Kagome in and closed the door before going to his side and sliding in. He started the car and drove off.

When they arrived, there were a few people there already. There was the redhead known as Ayame at the front desk of course who was on the phone with someone and a few women sitting in the waiting room. Kagome noticed the longing looks he was getting from those women and glares that she was receiving. She ignored them just as he had and continued to follow him to the door that led to the offices.

He looked to the girl at the desk, nodding to her while saying, "Morning Ayame."

She paused to look up at him and gave him a bright smile before saying, "Good morning sir, you're kind of early."

"Indeed." With that, he opened the door and ushered Kagome in, Ayame gave him a suspicious look and he shrugged it off before walking behind her.

They made it to his office and after he unlocked it, they both entered. She sat down in place first before he made it to his seat.

"So now that we are alone, tell me what happened." He said as he sat back.

She took the next three minutes to explain all that she could only stopping at the part where he forced himself on her.

He crossed his arms before looking at her blankly. "So…that's it?"

"Yea, that's it." She said not meeting his eyes.

"No, no it's not. Tell me the **entire** story Kagome. I'm here to help you not embarrass you. You wouldn't believe the stories I've heard from my patients. I bet that I've heard yours many times."

That wasn't a lie. Some of the people he dealt with almost killed someone, destroyed property, set fires, and more. Then with his line of 'work,' he knew what his women went threw.

She was silent as she kept her eyes averted from his. "He…he forced himself on me. He practically ripped my clothes off and just…you know. He called me a whore, a lying one thinking that I was out sleeping with some other man."

Sesshomaru's hands were balled up in a fist. Oh yea, a 'visit' was so called into order. Kagome looked up at him when she thought she heard a growl come from him. When he noticed that she was looking at him, he just cleared his throat and reached over to get some water from the water cooler by his desk.

"Would you like some water?" He asked as he finished pouring himself a cup. She nodded and he handed her a cup.

"What did you do?" She heard him ask after taking a small sip.

The played around with the cup being silent before she said, "I tried to push him off but he was too strong then while he was using me, I-I tried so hard to not fall for him but I did and I gave up."

There was silence as he let her have a moment to gather her thoughts.

"You said that you tried but you must do it instead. Out of all the women I've associated with in and out the office, I could see real strength inside of you. You just need to see it for yourself. You can't try you have to take action and you can't ever give up."

She looked as if she was really going to give up, as if she knew this strength he spoke of was nonexistent. He sat back and closed his eyes and sighed getting her attention.

"I see…" Was all he said before he stood up.

She watched with curiosity wondering what was he going to do. He walked to the other side of desk and stood in front of her and in the blink of an eye, she was in his arms with his lips on hers. She would have melted into it like she had in the past if she wasn't so shocked. She tried to push him away but he kept her in place.

"Sesshomaru…stop!" She cried out when she pushed him away a little but he pulled her back into him before whispering into her ear. "No."

Her heart was beating faster at the tone he said that single word. It was husky and very seducing and she could feel the start of her body's betrayal to her. He continued to kiss her along her jaw line to her neck as he pushed her against the wall.

"Why should I if you're not strong enough to fight against me. You must really be a whore that your so called 'boyfriend' says you are then." He mumbled against the skin of her neck.

She could feel her anger boil over, she did not want another man to force themselves on her and she did not want to be called a whore again. With everything she had left, she pushed him away and slapped him in his face.

"Stay away from me. I am not a whore nor will I ever be one. I don't care who you are!" She hissed out angrily. Sesshomaru could see the fury in her eyes and it was enough to scare him but being the guy he is, he was able to hide it.

He straightened himself out and said, "Good, now tell that to your boyfriend."

She looked at him questionably, all anger gone for the moment. "What?"

"Do to him what you just did to me. Get aggressive and demand what you want. Your problem in this situation is that you are too passive so you let him get away with whatever he wants. Now is the time to change that. It takes two to make a relationship work Kagome, you have demands that need to be met as well."

He then went back to his seat and sat down before taking a sip of his water. Kagome sat down as well.

"I'm also not saying to get into a fight either, just to not be so submissive. Also, if he ever lays a hand on you without your permission, then just leave. It's not running away like a coward, it is for protection. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded her head before saying. "Where could I run to anyway? I can't go back to Sango's, it would be the first place he'll look now."

Sesshomaru placed his large hand on hers and said, "If the time comes that you do have to leave, then I have a place for you."

They looked at each other as the silence engulfed them once again then suddenly the sound of two phones broke threw that silence and captured their attentions.

Sesshomaru looked at his and cursed under his breath, Kagome did the same.

"Well Kagome, I believe we both have other things to be doing. I'll see you on Friday to see if you've progressed in your relationship."

She smiled at him as she stood up. He walked her to the door and before she walked out. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I feel so much better now."

His arms wrapped around hers as well and he said with a smile, "I'm only doing my job but don't really thank me yet until you've truly gotten over your dilemma."

She looked at him and nodded once more before walking out.

He sighed as he leaned on the wall watching her leave. This woman who belonged to his half-brother was affecting him. Although he was demonstrating that she could have power over anything she put her mind to, he really wanted to take it further than that.

"Sir, are you alright." Ayame said as she walked in.

"Yes I'm fine." He said as he ran a hand threw his hair.

Ayame walked in further as she said, "That girl, she looked like I did after the first time I've been in here. Did you…"

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly, he knew what she was implying. Ayame was one of his first patients. Her old boyfriend would beat her into submission before raping her. One day while he was raping her in an alley, Sesshomaru found them and saved her. She certainty would have died if he wasn't there. He helped her as he did to his other women, gave her a job, and a new start in life. She even found a new guy threw Sesshomaru to take her mind off the old one although he never noticed her much. She's been planning for five years to make Koga hers and still does and it's all thanks to the yokai in front of her.

"You should know I didn't from scent. Not every woman I run into needs me to please them." He said as he turned away from her.

"Yet you have done so to every woman except for this one." Ayame could hear a growl come from him.

"Don't you have work to do." His back was still facing her, he was obviously pissed that she was prying into his life. It was a question but only he could turn it into a statement.

She shook her head as she giggled a little and went back. Before she was gone she said, "I figured that one of these women you would run into you would eventually affect you. It's good that you're taking it slow, she seems like a really good one, I think you should go for it."

Sesshomaru's growl became louder and she scrambled out the room not needing another warning. Now alone, he was left to ponder his very confusing thoughts. He could really use a light right now.

* * *

Okay, I know what you're thinking (or at least I think I do). Don't get mad at me, either the next or the chapter after the next is the one where things will really change between Inuyasha and Kagome.


	6. Love To Burn

Well, sorry that it took a long time. First off I would like to thank **anotherthinline** from for the song idea. You've got me hooked on it and I was able to write this chapter because of it. I would also like to thank Gottalovemeyeah and Shadowrocks247 from deviant art for ideas to put in them. They aren't exact but they did help me out lots.

* * *

**Ch. 6 Love To Burn**

She called Sango to bring her back home seeing as Inuyasha was going to run her battery down just by trying to reach her. She had started ignoring the phone on the twentieth ring, only answering it when it was someone other than him.

She took in a deep breath when they made it to the apartments.

"Kagome, are you sure that you don't want me to come in?" Sango said with concern laced in every word.

This was Kagome's battle and it was better if she fought it alone so she just nodded and got out the car. Sango watched as she went up the stairs and stayed to make sure nothing bad happened. She saw that the door opened and Inuyasha standing there looking pissed as always, yelling a mile a minute as he let her in. Well she was on her own now that she was inside so with that, Sango just let out a sigh, gave a short prayer, and left knowing to keep her phone right where she could grab it just in case her friend needed her.

Kagome felt the all too familiar sting of tears as Inuyasha's harsh words filled her ears. She refused to let them fall in front of him. Maybe she shouldn't have come home yet, no, that wouldn't work he would only bitch even worst. What's a girl supposed to do? She remembered the words that Sesshomaru told her but she wasn't so sure that she could pull it off.

_'Sesshomaru, I wish you were here.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru laid face up in bed smoking on a cigarette lost in all thought. The only thing that he could sift threw his confusing thoughts was Kagome. He felt newly manicured nails stroke his chest. All was quiet until Kagura said, "What's wrong now Sessh baby?"

He continued to say nothing and act as if she didn't say anything at all. She sat up and blocked his view of the ceiling.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong woman, go back to bed." He gruffly said.

Kagura just shook her head and said, "You forget how well I know you. Something is wrong, you never call me back after I call you. I'm still surprised that you did and as much as I liked our 'session', you were very rough with me. You smoked half a pack of cigarettes and I can feel how tense you are."

She then laid back on him and used the hand that she stroked his chest with to cup stroke his cheek trying to coax him into telling her what's bothering him. She knew a lot about him but he was still very secretive about his personal life.

"Please tell me Sesshy, you can tell me anything. I know it's your job to help others but sometimes you need it too, everyone needs it."

He removed her hand from his face then blew out a large puff of smoke. It seems that he was going to remain silent so she huffed and turned away from him and scooted away. She hated that he never talked to her, she rather hear a smartass comment from him then nothing. He acted as if he's the only man that didn't have a problem, as if his life was so perfect. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Once he knew she was sleep, he looked at her before sitting up and just grabbing some clothes. He needed to clear his mind another way other than smoking, he was starting to get the taste of tar stuck in his mouth and amazed he haven't singed his nose hairs off from the smoke yet.

It was still early in the evening and once Kagura went to sleep, he didn't expect her to be awake until late in the morning. He decided to get some fresh air and then head over to a café to get a bite to eat. After that, it was to his condo, he didn't have to worry about Kagura, she would be upset to find him missing but she would leave him his money and be of on her way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He was still obviously pissed off, he never stayed that mad at her for so long before. He was so mad that he went off to the gym to work out for a few hours. She decided to use this time to get away once again from the depressing atmosphere of the apartment.

The sound of her ringing phone caught her attention and upon looking at her caller Id, she smiled a small smile before answering.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Kagome."_ Her smile became larger, his voice had such wondrous effects on her.

"Hi Sesshomaru, what's going on?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

_"Nothing much but I was wondering if you would like to go to a little café with me for dinner."_

Kagome's eyes went wide, he was asking her out?

"But I…"

_"We will only be gone for an hour or so, I don't want to keep you long since you don't want another argument with your guard dog. I assume that since it's quiet, he's gone is he not?"_

Kagome didn't say anything, she couldn't when it seemed like he knew everything. Just when she was about to make a reply, he said, _"Good, I'll be by at 6:30."_

Then he hung up. She stared at the phone then at the clock, it was 6:25. Cursing under her breath, she ran into the bedroom and practically throwing on anything that she could grab. She had a shirt that didn't cover her shoulders with three-quarters of the sleeves and was a light blue fading to a dark blue color. She then grabbed some plain blue jeans and slipped on some black shoes. She had only started brushing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock, 6:30 on the dot, he's very true to his word.

She practically ran into the door when she went to get it. She calmed down before putting on a bright smile and opening the door.

"Sesshomaru, hey there." She said still a little out of breath.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fracture, surprised to see her like this before he gave her a ghost of a smirk then extended his hand for her hand to take.

"Hello Kagome, I see that you're ready."

She nodded with a smile and took his hand. As they went to his car she realized something, how did he know where to find her. This is the second time that he's found her, she never gave him any directions or anything.

"Hey Sesshomaru." She said as she looked up at him.

"Hn." He replied to her.

"How…how did you know where to find me? I never told you how to get here."

He didn't look at her or stop walking, instead, he just said, "I know someone who lives here and well the first time I got you from here, I just saw you running out while I was visiting that person."

Well it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. She seemed to take the excuse, as she stayed quiet for the rest of their walk to his car.

Just being in his company made her forget all of her problems, she didn't think about Inuyasha, she couldn't while in his presence. He made her feel like everything was right in the world and she didn't ever want to part from him. Sesshomaru didn't want to end the time as well so he decided to take her walking in the park. He didn't know why he felt such a strong pull towards this woman. He's been with so many others before but never have he actually enjoyed being with them. They were just apart of business, he give them advice in exchange for some form of pleasure and cash. This woman onside of him is especially different from the others, he felt at peace and even content. He could actually smile and laugh with her, something that he doesn't do often or even at all.

Looking at her clock on her watch, she knew that her time ran out and so reluctantly asked to be taken back home. She hugged Sesshomaru goodbye and gave him a kiss on his cheek before getting out and walking to the door.

Walking in, she was met up face to face to an angry inu hanyou. He had come home seeing that the gym was closed for inventory and became angry when she was gone once again. He became even more livid when she carried the scent of the same demon that has been hiding himself, it just ticked him off that it seemed like she was lying to him.

Kagome tried to ignore his words. They were the same words that she heard over and over again when she left without him knowing. She was heading to the room with him following behind.

"Kagome, are you listening to me? Kagome!"

When she didn't listen, he reached out to grab her arm so that he could turn her around in place.

"Listen to me right-"

She slapped him hard with her other hand, his head whipped to the side causing him to let go of her. They stood as if they were for a couple of seconds before she could hear his growl. She was going to stop this before it started.

"No, you listen to me. I'm tired Inuyasha. I'm sick and tired of you manhandling me, yelling at me, hurting me physically and emotionally. I took more than what any woman could take yet I still stand. I'm though with it all!"

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. She had never snapped at him like that.

"Kagome I-"

"Enough! I want nothing more to do with you. We're through."

Inuyasha didn't really like the sound of this. He all of a sudden felt all the guilt he should have felt from last night and then some. He knew he pushed things too far last night but his instinct to show dominance and fear of losing yet another woman made him jump to conclusions and become aggressive.

"Kagome please don't leave me. I-I'm sorry. I'll do anything to keep you here with me." He pleaded, she could see real sadness form on his features.

She sighed and knew that sometime in the near, very near, future she would regret saying this. "I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it but I swear, you lay one hand on me and that's it."

With that, she walked into the room and shut herself in locking the door behind her. Once inside, she let out a long breath as she slid her body down against the wall until she was sitting. Her mask was now broken, she really didn't know that she had it in her to tell him off like that and in reality, she was scared shitless that he was going to pull another last night's episode. She supposed that she would have to keep the threat of leaving as her main weapon. After sitting there for a few minutes more, she decided that a nice hot bath was in order.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The week passed without anything really happening. The couple just stayed quiet around each other. It wasn't like Inuyasha at all to keep his mouth shut for more than three seconds but he never said anything to her unless it was necessary. Either way, she was satisfied that she didn't have to deal with his bullshit.

Friday rolled around and Kagome was getting ready to head out. Sango was sitting in the den area with Inuyasha. The moment was just so awkward and Sango hoped that her friend would hurry up.

"So…where you goin'?" Sango knew he was going to ask sooner or later.

"Well, it's been a while since we had girl's night out at my house so we're just going to watch movies and talk, no big deal." Sango said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. There was something she wasn't saying but he wasn't able to pry the information out since his girlfriend came up to them ready to go. Kagome didn't kiss him like she normally would have or even wave to him before leaving out the door with Sango. He was troubled with that but he decided to do nothing about it. Alone, Inuyasha sighed to himself.

_'Calm down Inuyasha. Sango wouldn't do something stupid, she'll be okay.'_ He thought to himself as he settled on the couch to watch some sports.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The music filled the club with an upbeat jazzy tune. The saxophone starting four counts before the piano this time. The electric guitar wasn't really needed on this song so Shippo sat on the side of the stage just enjoying the show.

_I can live without you  
I'm happy by myself  
But you get to me  
You make me feel like there is no one else _

The young raven-haired singer looked like she truly belonged on stage as she sang. She was truly a songbird with such a unique voice that no other could copy. To the audience, they were amazed that she could sing with such feeling that they could feel her emotions as well. That's all it was though, she was just singing what she was feeling.

_What you doin'  
Leaving hearts in ruins  
Can't you see  
For us to be  
That just won't fly with me _

Her dress was a stunning sapphire blue that made her skin look pristine and her own sapphire eyes dazzle. It had one strap on her left shoulder and the right side hugged her tightly as if she was its life source. It continued to wrap around her curves until it met her right thigh. From there, the hemline slanted so that it was long on the left side showing off her long creamy legs, which stopped at her midnight blue strap on heels.

_Slow down  
Let's get it right  
Make it last  
Let's start tonight _

Her hair bounced and flipped as she started to dance along the microphone stand. Moving her hips seductively and making minor dips especially when she sung the chorus.

_And you've got a love to burn  
Kisses for days  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away _

She lowered her head and closed her eyes and acted as if she was caressing the microphone then turned her head away.

_I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste  
'Cause I've waited far too long  
For the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I only have a love to burn for you _

She turned her head sharply to the microphone dancing a little more as she came to the bridge of the song really pouring all she had into that part.

_I'd see it through  
If I was sure you'd feel this way for me  
It's gotta be  
Much more than anything we say or loved  
To ever last _

_I need to know it's not just touch and go  
That you are here to stay  
Here to stay  
That you are here to stay_

She pointed out with the last sentence and looked over the microphone with a suggestive glance. She then slowly lowered her arm and lowered her head like she done before with her eyes closed trying to get a breather.

Once again, the club was filled with applause from everyone. She bowed and thanked everyone then told them that there would be a ten-minute break.

"Oh my Kagome, I knew you could sing but that!" Sango gestured to the stage. "That was amazing! You could be rich if you ever decide to get a record deal with someone."

After leaving the apartment, they went to the club. It was the only way that Kagome could escape and avoid questioning. Sango always wanted to come to the club so she was more than happy oblige in taking her friend there as part of their girl's night. They went to the mall and bought that dress and shoes then came over.

Kagome blushed and laughed before saying. "I'm not that good Sango…"

"Stop saying that, we've already established that you have true, natural talent." Kagome knew that deep baritone voice anywhere.

Sango smiled at him and even more at her friend when she saw the blush on her face. Yup, just as she thought, this was the perfect guy for Kagome. She had only seen Sesshomaru once up close once before when they were leaving the clinic and liked him automatically. She hoped to see their relationship strengthen and bloom so that Kagome could be happy like she once was again.

Sango turned to the man and said, "Hello Mr. Taisho…"

He cut her off with a hand and a shake with the head. "Just call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru…Kagome has told me so much about you it's nice to actually talk to you."

"Likewise, Sango I believe? She has also told me much about you."

"Good things I hope." Sango said while sending her friend a playful glare.

"Oh absolutely…"

"Hey Sess, who's that beautiful lady that you're talking to?" The three turned to see Miroku with hope and mischief in his eyes and it was all for the woman standing in front of Sesshomaru.

"I'm uh…Sango." Sango blushed lightly. She wasn't used to compliments since she is something of a tomboy and not really looked upon by men.

Miroku took her hand and kissed it lightly. Kagome liked where this is going knowing that her friend could use a good guy in her life. She only knows so much about Miroku but she could tell that he was a good guy despite his lecherous demeanor.

"My Sango, what a lovely name and an even lovelier…" His hand was on its path to destruction and before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud "PERVERT!" and an even louder _'SMACK.'_ Miroku had such a bright red hand print on his face it looked as if he would have a permanent bruise on his cheek.

"Wow, what a sting! Such strength, I think I'm in love." Miroku said while rubbing his cheek with a content smile on despite the pain he was feeling.

Both Sango and Kagome looked at him weirdly. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, getting rid of the awkward moment.

"Kagome, why don't we go over what you will sing next, you know just as a quick rehearsal." He said as he gestured with to the stage.

Kagome smiled and walked off with him.

"I think my friend likes your friend…I think. He's never actually said that he's in love after being slapped."

Kagome looked back at the two just long enough to see Miroku get slapped again. "Maybe he's been hit so much that he's becoming brain damaged."

"No I believe that he's a masochist. I think he lives for it. He always has a cheesy smile after being slapped or punched but never goes after a girl after being hit once but he seems to be attached to your friend because he would have left her alone by now."

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth. "Well if that's the case, I think that they should get together. San is a tough girl who loses her patience quickly. I think that if a guy were persistent enough, there would be some kind of chance that she would give in and fall for them. The problem is finding that guy."

They continued to talk about their friends as well as went over some of the songs before continuing with the show. Afterwards, it was time to leave. She sighed sadly as she helped the band put things away then changed out of her dress, she really came to love being up on stage singing and feeling free…and being with Sesshomaru. She turned to take a quick peek at him, he was unhooking the wires for the amps. She have to admit, she feels something real for him, even though she don't know him all that well.

She then noticed his eyes locking with hers and it was then that she realized that she was staring at him. She saw a small smile form on his mouth and she turned away to hide her blush.

"Kagome, come on, I believe it's time to go." Sango said as she swatted the perverted man away. He just couldn't keep his hands off her and she could feel her frustration wearing her down.

Kagome smiled then turned to Sesshomaru to wave goodbye to him then left out with Sango. Kagome went inside of her apartment intent on going to sleep. After stripping off her clothes, she crawled in bed. She was happy to find Inuyasha already asleep, it would only make her night better. She still hasn't made up her mind but with how things are going between them, she might give it one more shot…might. She sighed not knowing really what to do but not really wanting to think about it right now. She just curled herself up on her side of the bed and fell asleep automatically.

Inuyasha woke up the moment that the bedroom door was open but made no moves knowing that their relationship was very unstable at the moment. He felt the movement in the bed before everything was still then waited until she was asleep before turning towards her. Her back was to him and he felt a small pain of sadness that things have turned out like this. He wants to make it right, he really does, he can't stand the thought of being alone again. He just found his Kik…

_'Kagome, not Kikyo. Kikyo is dead and gone.'_ He thought as he sat up.

Inuyasha wanted to pull her body closer to him but two things stopped him from doing so, her threat and her scent. He wanted to growl out loud, she was still seeing the mystery demon. He had turned back to his side of the bed to try to go back to sleep, he was going to find out who exactly she has been seeing and why.


	7. Never Again

**Ch. 7 Never Again **

Once again, he lay in the exact same position, staring at the exact same spot on the ceiling. A cigarette placed between his lips slowly smoldering away as it stayed in place, unused. His thoughts had been back on Kagome. The way she looked, moved, sounded. He just couldn't get enough. He didn't want to get enough.

"Why?" He absentmindedly said.

He felt something move on side of him. Kagura sat up above him with a look of concern and asked, "Why what?"

He didn't pay any mind to her just as he did last time. Kagura really wanted to know what was going on with him, she didn't like this distracted side of him. It made him seem vulnerable which doesn't go with his personality at all. The only thing that was keeping her from being able to communicate with him is his pride, she could only hope that he put it aside for once and tell her what's going on. It was a slim chance that she was willing to take.

"Sessh baby please tell me. I don't like seeing you so troubled."

Great, now he was showing emotion. He schooled his features to the indifferent mask and it was then that it seemed like he would leave her in the dark once more. She huffed at him and ungracefully laid down on her side of the bed, her back turned to him. It was going to be another awkward night and she wouldn't be surprised if he left her like he did before.

Just before she was fully asleep, she heard him sigh but kept her back turned to him.

"It's…It's nothing really."

He paused and she thought that he wasn't going to talk anymore so she turned to see him pulling a long drag of the cigarette in between his lips then blew out the smoke.

"She's just another woman with the same basic problems as most of the ones I've been handling. She just so happens to belong to my half-brother." Kagura looked at him, thinking and rethinking things.

"Why does she have you so buzzed, I've never seen you look so confused, it doesn't suit you."

He inhaled the contents of the cigarette then exhaled the smoke as he closed his eyes and said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The week passed uneventfully and Kagome woke up on a Friday Morning feeling pretty great. She turned to look at the other side of the bed to find that Inuyasha was gone.

"He must have gone to work again. He's been gone everyday this week, his is schedule at the plant is always changing." She said as she got up.

This had been the best week ever for her. With Inuyasha gone, she was able to spend more time and go out with Sango. Right now, she was going to see Sesshomaru for her scheduled appointment.

After a short secession, He decided to take her out for lunch since he had no other appointments to tend to. She saw no harm in going so she agreed and the two of them soon took off. Sesshomaru decided to take her to a small sushi bar near the shore. It was a very tranquil place to be but he never found the time to go there like he used to.

They sat in peace eating their meals, Kagome would take the chance to gaze out the window towards the ocean then to the small families who were walking the sandy ground.

"Do you like the beach Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked bringing her attention to him.

"Yes, yes I do. I used to go to the beach all the time when I was little with my dad. He was a navel officer and would often tell me stories that he was a pirate who sailed the seven seas. But…"

He could sense her sadness and placed a hand over hers. She just turned her head to look out the window and onward to the horizon before saying, "He died and I guess I took it too far because he was the one we all depended on and he was suddenly gone in a snap. I stopped coming to the beach because I didn't want the memories to haunt me."

Sesshomaru started to feel guilty. Maybe bringing her there was a bad idea.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, if you want to…"

She looked at him as she turned her hand to grasp his and squeezed it before saying, "It's alright, I don't want to leave. I'm glad that you bought me here, it's so peaceful. I feel like I did when my father was still alive."

He smiled when he saw her smile and saw that she was, indeed, happy. The rest of their time was spent with her telling some of the stories that she could remember her father telling and things that they've done while on the beach. All was great until…

"Sesshy! There you are!"

Sesshomaru tensed up. How could he have not sensed her. Was he so comfortable with Kagome that he dropped his guard completely?

Kagome looked behind him trying to see who was it that called him and he sat as if no one had called him at all.

"Sess, don't ignore me." Kagura said as she came up to him and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who seemed to have become a little crestfallen. What was she upset about?

"Kagura, can't you see that I'm in the middle of something." Sesshomaru sneered at her.

She only hugged him tighter and with that, Kagome turned away to look out the windows.

"Yes I can see." She said snuggling into his constricted arm.

"Then leave."

"But how can I when I haven't introduced myself. Hi, I'm Kagura Yamamoto." She said while grabbing Kagome's hand to shake while still holding on to Sesshomaru. He was trying to yank his arm back but Kagura is quite strong.

"Uh…Kagome Higurashi." Kagome nervously said.

Sesshomaru finally pulled his arm free and said, "Great, you've introduced yourself so leave."

Kagura snatched his hand and pulled on it. "Wait, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Then tell me and leave already."

"No, it's private, please Sesshy I promise not to bother you again. In fact, I wouldn't even have disturbed you if this wasn't so important."

He glared deeply into her eyes, at how desperate they were asking him to come. He just sighed and turned to Kagome. "Please excuse me Kagome."

She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes and he also felt a slight tinge of jealousy in her aura. "Go on, I don't want to keep you from anything important."

He stood up and kissed the back of her hand before saying, "I'll make it up to you, I swear."

This time the smile was in her eyes and a feeling of relief suppressed her jealousy by only a little. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru was dragged behind the smaller woman. She could barely see them as they moved to the back corner of the bar where the bathrooms were. She watched as they started talking but then she felt a very eerie feeling, as if someone was watching her. She turned her head to see if anyone was there but found no one. She turned back to see if Sesshomaru was threw talking to Kagura only to see her kiss him on the cheek before leaving.

Kagome could feel a pain in her heart seeing that woman who she saw as much more attractive and more mature than her kissing Sesshomaru like that and not see him do anything about it. Suddenly she saw him getting closer and she realized that she was staring so she turned her attention back to the window.

Sesshomaru came back and said, "Kagome, I'm sorry for having to cut our time short but I feel that we should go somewhere else."

She looked at him in a very confusing manor but stood up. He took her hand and quickly led her out to the exit. The short walk was awkwardly quiet and while they were walking, he kept looking over his shoulder. She was trying to see what was he looking for but she would stumble and almost fall from the fast pace that he set so she just turned around and hoped that all was well.

Back in the car and on to their new destination, the silence was thick. She kept looking at him in the corners of her eyes trying to decide how to break that silence. She wanted to know about Kagura she wanted so badly to ask about her.

"Don't worry about Kagura." Sesshomaru said when they stopped at a traffic light.

Kagome looked at him as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Kagura is another one of my patients. She's married to Hakudoshi Yamamoto of Yamamoto Enterprise. I've known her for a long time which is why she calls me by that ridiculous nick name."

**(Sorry, for those who read the first chapter and saw Naraku as Kagura's husband, please ignore it. Her husband is now Hakudoshi and will stay that way. The only reason why was because I made Naraku a member of the band and no one didn't tell me or notice when I was like on the fourth chapter or something.)**

Kagome didn't know that she was as tense as she was until she felt herself relax at hearing what Sesshomaru just said.

'_Not like it matters anyway…right?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The mall wasn't the exact place that she knew Sesshomaru would have wanted to go, she could see how much discomfort he was in being there but it seems like they won't be leaving for a while. She didn't know how right she was, he absolutely hated being around so many noisy humans and many scents that came from the food stalls and perfume stores and vendors, bathrooms, and just about anywhere else. He was discussed at getting glances from the young females who think that they are way older than they try to make themselves look. As much as he regret going to the mall, he would not leave until he believe it is time to and besides, he could tell that Kagome would enjoy her time there.

"Kagome, you may go into any store you wish and buy whatever you want." He said as he turned to her.

Kagome looked away and said, "I would but I don't have mall money, I'm content with just window shopping and spending this time with you though."

She didn't mean to say that last part and covered her mouth with one hand. She hoped that he didn't catch that but knew that he did when a smirk appeared on his lips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"No, I want you to fully enjoy your time here. I am going to buy whatever you want. There is no limit to how much I am willing to spend."

Her eyes went wide, she couldn't spend up his money. He's already done so much for her, she couldn't possibly ask any more of him.

"Come now Kagome, I don't like standing in one place wasting time. I mean what I say, get what you want as much as you want."

Well Kagome was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth she would probably never have this opportunity again. She would be very generous about the whole deal, she didn't need anything anyway.

She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and smiled at him before leading him to one of her favorite stores. The entire time she looked threw the racks, he stood close to her. She couldn't help but blush at how close he was to her especially when his hand was tightly clutched around hers. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed a bit tense but worried nothing about it.

They stayed there for a few good hours before leaving. It was only thirty minutes before sunset when he decided to take her to the park. He finally became fully relaxed again as they both sat on the ground and started picking at the take-out that they bought from the mall just for this moment.

"Kagome, do you really mean what you said?" Sesshomaru said breaking the silence.

Kagome looked up at him in question.

"Do you really enjoy being with me?"

She turned away to hide her flushed red face. "Well…I…uh…that is to say…"

He turned her face back to look at him with a single finger. He was smiling at her and she felt a warmth pool in her abdomen.

"I enjoy being with you as well." Sesshomaru purred as he moved closer to her. He tilted her head up a bit more as he bent down to capture her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She loved the feel of his lips against hers, especially since she hasn't felt them in so long. She would have kept him there if it weren't for the nagging feeling that she was having in the back of her mind. She reluctantly pulled away from him and looked away while trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru wanted to turn her back but he could feel her confusion and anxiety.

"I'll take you home if you're ready." He said softly. Despite her feelings for him, she was still loyal to those she gave her heart to.

"Thanks." She said not wanting to look at him. It would hurt her to know that it is Inuyasha that she is with and not him.

The ride back to the apartment was a very quiet one, both were lost in their own thoughts. They finally reached the apartment but she didn't budge to leave out the car yet. Sesshomaru made a move to touch her hand but she just turned away and opened the door.

"Thanks…for everything. Because of you, I feel like I can do anything. I'm no longer scared."

She smiled her most beautiful of smiles but something was off, it didn't reach her eyes. They were just full of grief. His eyes widened a fraction as he realized why she was saying that.

"You don't want to see me again don't you?"

She could feel tears stinging her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm sorry." She said before she closed the door then ran out of the car and to the apartment.

Once inside, she closed herself inside and slid down on the closed door till she was sitting on the floor. She couldn't really be falling for him, she just couldn't. Even though her feelings for Inuyasha are falling apart, she still holds him to her heart. She won't allow herself to cheat on him but she couldn't get over the feeling of how right it felt to be with Sesshomaru. Yes, it was safer to say goodbye to him than to act on those feelings. Inuyasha already suspects too much, she doesn't want his assumptions to be right, Kagome Higurashi is **not** a cheater.

She finally noticed that Inuyasha still wasn't home. She knew that he would be home in about an hour or so from working in the day so she just took a quick bath and tried to try and unwind her nerves and then tried to fall asleep. It took a few minutes before she could get fully comfortable before sleep finally took her giving her dreams of what it could have been like if the fates grant her the happiness that she longed for with a certain someone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The front door slowly opened and in staggered Inuyasha holding an almost empty bottle of vodka. He was seeing red as he took a long whiff of the air and smiled wickedly knowing that Kagome was home. He walked slowly to the bedroom taking a swig of alcohol. He bust threw the door with such force that the door almost came off its hinges. Kagome shot up shocked but calmed down when she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What the hell?"

He just took another large gulp of vodka, finishing off the bottle and threw it to the other side of the room making it shatter into thousands of shards.

"What the hell indeed bitch."

Kagome scowled at him. "Who are you calling a bitch?"

Within seconds, he had her pinned to the bed. "The exact bitch that's been lying to me all along, the one that needs to be taught a lesson."

"Get off of me Inuyasha, you're drunk and don't know what you're doing…" Kagome yelled as she struggled to get from under him.

"Feh, I ain't drunk!" He slurred before continuing. "I've seen you with him, is he really such a great fuck that you gotta keep leading me on with your dumb ass lies?"

"What are you talking about? I told you that I'm not fucking around with anyone else. I'm not a cheater!"

"Bullshit! You're fucking my bastard of a half-brother! How much did he charge you, maybe he let you screw him for free since he's always trying to prove that he's better than me at everything. Tell me Kagome, tell me how loud you screamed his name when he had his cock shoved up your ass."

He kept an eye on her all that week knowing that something was going to happen sooner or later. It was always Friday when she carried the extra scent so he waited to see what was going to happen. The entire day he hid just watching the entire scene play before his eyes, his anger growing as the time ticked away. He would have confronted them at the sushi bar but when Kagura came in, he knew he was spotted. Even though Kagura didn't really know him, the wench was loyal to his brother despite the fact that she really didn't love him, all he was to her was a sex toy. She would tell him if something was amiss and knowing that she was telling Sesshomaru about him, he left before he was caught. He followed them around at the mall ready to face them there but he lost them in the crowd. Feeling even more livid, he went off to a bar to dink knowing that he would have Kagome that night and then get Sesshomaru the next day.

Kagome looked at him with wide tearful eyes she honestly didn't understand what he was talking about. "I'm not cheating on you! Why can't you just believe me? I don't even know who your stupid half-brother is anyway since you've never talked about him."

He looked at her very calmly as he said, "Oh, but I think you do. Does Sesshomaru Taisho ring any bells?"

Her whole body went stiff and cold, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…half-brothers? Thinking back on it, she wished that she could slap herself for not noticing. Sesshomaru reminded her so much of Inuyasha but only when it came to appearance.

"Inu please, I didn't do anything with him. He was just my psychologist…"

He backhanded her and she yelped in pain. "I saw you with him today, how you looked at him and when you kissed him…Just admit that you're fucking him already?" He said as the moment when he caught them again at the park flashed threw his mind and he put a hand around Kagome's throat, squeezing lightly.

"I'm **not** why can't you believe me?" She gasped out as she dug her nails into his arm in an attempt to make him let go.

"Fine then, if you won't tell me the truth, then I'll just make you." He growled as he held both of her hands with one of his own, he started to shred her clothes with the other not even bothering about being careful with her skin. He grazed her a few times and the scent of her blood was drawing out his animalistic side.

Kagome was not going to give up like last time. She was not the scared little woman that she once was anymore. Her fear still lingered knowing how powerful he is but she had a card up her sleave. She did the one thing that she promised to never do.

"Sorry Inuyasha but this is for your own good." She said before she closed her eyes. She chanted a few words and she felt her concealed miko energy swell until it filled the room. Inuyasha felt it as well and growled even more at her and kept clawing at her clothes.

Seeing that he wouldn't give up, she concentrated her miko powers into her hands and used it to blast him away from her. The hanyou flew away from her, hissing in pain from the burning that was occurring all over his skin. Kagome took that as her chance to get away from him but before she reached the door, she felt a hand grab her around her ankle causing her to fall to the ground. She turned back to see a smirking Inuyasha as he used his other hand to grab her at her leg in order to pull her back to him. Kagome used her free leg to start kicking him landing a few good blows to his head but instead of letting go, he held on tighter, pressing his nails into her skin and making her bleed more.

Using her last defense, Kagome created a barrier which shocked him a great deal then knocked him off her. She panted, that barrier took a lot of her energy and she could only hope that he would be knocked out for the night but Inuyasha beast totally took over his body and was out to discipline his bitch. He jumped up, striking at the barrier, she tried to keep it up but she could feel it getting weaker with every strike. Soon the barrier broke because she became exhausted and fainted. Just he was about to strike her, there was a blur of silver. Inuyasha found himself sailing to the wall on the opposite side of the room. He sat up, his jaw throbbing with pain, and saw a very angry Inu youkai standing in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha hissed at him and got up to try and strike him but Sesshomaru was faster and calmer in the situation and was able to dodge his younger brother's feeble attack. He decided to end this fight quickly so he kneed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of the hanyou then elbowed him in the back of the head not only sending him to the floor with a 'thud' but also knocking him out.

"Foolish half-breed." He said as he kicked at him as if he was a piece of trash in his path.

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome who was also knocked out. He gently moved back a few strands of hair and felt guilt for leaving her there. His mind was completely blank after Kagome ran off inside the apartment so he wasn't thinking properly at all. When he was almost home, he saw a red corvette speeding right past him. In that split second, he saw that it was Inuyasha and suddenly the conversation that he had with Kagura came to his mind.

_**-Flashback-**_

_They walked to the back of the bar and once she stopped, she turned to see a very uninterested inu. _

"_Now get to the point before I make you regret ever meeting me."_

"_Wow, I guess she's the one who's got your mind warped right? I wouldn't blame you, she looks good for you." _

"_Kagura." He growled. _

_Kagura waved off his little warning while rolling her eyes. "Alright, fine. I was only coming in here for an order that I placed on over the phone when I noticed you with her. I really wasn't going to bother you about it until I noticed that you two were being watched."_

_Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. _

"_I believed that you and your little lady have been stalked all day and if I were you, I'll watch out for her. That's all I came here to say, I'm just watching out for you, I don't want my way of amusement to get hurt."_

"_Like some one could harm me."_

"_I didn't mean physically. If they could, it wouldn't be you they would harm in order to hurt you. I got to go, Hakudoshi is expecting me to bring his lunch to the office." She said before she rose up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek then left him. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

After that little talk, he put himself on high alert but couldn't pinpoint their stalker. He took her to the mall to hopefully loose their follower in the large crowds and it seemed to have worked by the time they left. His assumption that it was Inuyasha was correct and knowing that the hanyou was going to cause trouble, he did a quick 180 and headed back to the apartment complex to stop him.

"Forgive me Kagome, my ignorance has gotten you hurt." He whispered as he picked her up, there was no way that he was going to leave her there even if Inuyasha probably wouldn't have any memory about that night.

He glared at Inuyasha's unconscious form as he left out with Kagome in his arms. Never again will he allow her to be a victim to such abuse, Inuyasha would be dead before that happened.

* * *

Sorry if this didn't meet anyone's expatiations, this was all I could think about. Although I'm not all too satisfied with how it came out, I'm happy about what I did with it. Yea, she's finally got her revenge although I'm sure I could have made her do better, ah well. The story isn't over yet but it is almost finish, don't forget that.


	8. Never Felt This Way

Sorry for not updating so soon. Between midterms, football games, and my own laziness…you get the point. Well here you go and after this, there's only one more chapter. You heard me ONE. I'll be trying to concentrate on other stories as well as start a new one after this. I didn't spell check this one so if there are any mistakes then don't worry about it.

***Lemon up ahead, don't read unless you want to* ****Ch. 8 Never Felt This Way**

* * *

**Ch. 8 Never Felt This Way**

A lone figure stood at the balcony of a condo, seven floors up from the busy streets of the city. Normally, he would have a lit cigarette in his hand as he looked down, trying to enjoy the peace that he normally has whenever he observed the glistening lights but now, that peace was gone and he decided to give up smoking. He wouldn't die from it being that he is a demon, it was one of his worse hobbies and he regret ever using them.

_'Another reason to hate humans for.'_

Well he knew what he was getting himself into when he picked up his first pack, so it wasn't all of the lower race's fault.

He turned back slightly and sighed when he saw the little slip of a woman sleeping peacefully under black sheets of silk. Kagome still haven't woken up, her pulse sounded normal and her wounds were nearly healed thanks to his healing saliva, she was just still sleep. He never felt so worried in his life, the only other time this emotion came to him was when Rin was dieing. Oh how he missed the girl who was like a daughter to him despite her human heritage, she was the only one who he ever had feelings of love, fatherly love, for.

Sesshomaru left his balcony and went back inside, he had enough of standing outside trying to get his thoughts together knowing that it won't happen. He went into the room that housed his black baby grand piano and played a slow, gentle melody.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The young raven haired woman tried all her might to run but she knew it was futile. Even though her pursuer wasn't as powerful as a full demon, he was still a threat to be taken seriously. Kagome turned back to see glowing red eyes directed at her, she would not live if she was caught, she had to run faster.

Kagome pushed her body as far as she could go only to find that she was getting slower and slower with every step she took. She begged to the gods to be merciful to her and allow her the strength to keep going until she was safe but it seems like her prayers would go unanswered. She fell completely exhausted and stared death in the face, if she was to die, she would fight until the end.

Her stalker slowly approached her like a predator ready to strike it's prey, silver hair gleaming and fangs bared, claws ready to shred her to pieces. Just before he pounced, she heard a beautiful sound of a piano being played and turned to see Sesshomaru's figure only that he looked slightly different. The Sesshomaru she knew had light golden hair and brown eyes, this one was a god. Long silver hair draped over an angelic face. His bangs framed his face and almost hid molten gold eyes. He also had two sets of magenta stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

He reached out a clawed hand with those magenta stripes on his wrist while boring his eyes into hers. She turned back to look at the snarling beast that was ready to attack her before turning back to Sesshomaru and taking his hand.

Soon light filled her eyes and Kagome woke up not remembering where she was. She looked around wishing that she had some sort of clue but nothing told her what she wanted to know. There were no pictures, no Id's, not even a cell phone around that she could look at. She started to get scared at being in some stranger's home but hearing that piano from her dream made her pause all thought. She slowly got out the comfortable bed and looked around a bit before heading to the door wanting to find the source of the beautiful music.

Each step that she took, she could feel incredible demonic power but instead of suffocating her, it surrounded her and caressed her. She finally reached the room to see long silver hair covering a broad back.

Sesshomaru sensed her long before she stepped out of his bed but continued to play knowing that she would make her way to him. He turned to look over his shoulder when he knew that she was standing in the door way and made a gesture for her to come in. She was very unsure about coming in so her steps were slow and a bit shaky but she eventually made her way across the room to him.

When she stood on side of him, he took one hand off of the keys and patted the seat before returning that hand to play more of the song. Kagome sat down on the bench and watched as he played. She closed her eyes as she started to remember the words to the song. She hummed the chorus but when he came to the second verse, she opened her mouth to sing.

_How it takes my breath  
Starts a pounding in my chest  
Make me weak, when I think about you  
Makes me want to give my all  
Life wouldn't mean a thing  
Not a happy song to sing  
Just emptiness if I had to live without you  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
That all I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life_

Both her singing and his playing had built up, going back down to the low and soft. Each line of the chorus started off strong and ending softly. Then she finished the whole thing softly.

_Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
Never felt so good  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good_

She trailed off knowing that this part was the piano solo but humming a bit to the tune. After he finished the solo, he built the tune up once more just as he had for the chorus before but this time keeping it strong.

_Cause I've never felt this way about lovin'  
Never felt so good  
Never felt this way about lovin'  
It feels so good_

She sang the chorus once more, the song finishing off softly and once the last note was played, he turned to look at her.

"Have I ever told you that your playing is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard?" She asked looking at the piano and avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks but I believe it is your voice that is the most beautiful" Was all he said then with a sigh she said, "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

He nodded before replying, "Indeed we do."

There was silence between them, both of them were trying to find questions to ask the other.

"You're a miko, why did you keep it hid?"

Kagome was surprised that he was the first to speak. She still wasn't able to face him as she asked, "You're a demon, why did you keep it hid?"

Sesshomaru looked blankly at her before saying, "I asked first, now answer."

She absentmindedly twiddled her thumbs together before saying, "Well it's nothing that I'm too happy about anyway. My miko powers are…"

"Very powerful from what I can feel right now." Sesshomaru said as he covered a hand over hers to make her stop her thumbs.

"Yes, and that's sort of a problem. My grandfather told me that I have so much energy that it's very unstable. I could have died tonight and not because of Inuyasha. I told myself that I would never use my powers because they could kill me but I took a chance when he came after me." She said as she finally took a chance and looked at him. His eyes displayed concern for her and she felt the heat in her face.

She turned away to hide her red cheeks before saying, "Besides, it's nothing important anyway, now answer my question, why keep your identity a secret? I'm sure you knew I was with your brother."

"**Half-**brother and would you have allowed me to help you if you knew who I truly was? Kagome, Inuyasha had done some very unforgivable things to you and I would probably scare you more."

"Why go out of the way to help me?"

"It is my job. You also remind me of what happened to my daughter."

Kagome looked up at him in shock, he didn't look like he had a daughter. He chuckled at her knowing what she was thinking and continued with.

"She wasn't really my daughter, she was a little orphaned human girl that I found myself taking in about 500 years ago."

"500 years? But you look no where near thirty."

"I am a demon Kagome, remember. I'm even older than that."

She felt embarrassed that she forgot that quickly but he smiled and continued. He told her how the little girl, named Rin, tried to take care of him when he had gotten hurt from battle even though he told her off. He told her how she always smiled at him even when he wouldn't look at her. He also told her that he saved her life after she was attacked by wild wolves and took her in.

Rin would always follow him no matter what was going on, when he was fighting other demons, she was never far away and was bravely rooting him on, even if those demons were right in front of her threatening her life. It was the first time he saw that humans were stronger creatures than he was led to believe. He never showed her true fatherly love but she somehow knew that he did love her, she was very good at reading him, even when he was at his most emotionless.

Sesshomaru took care of her up until the point that she became a grown woman and fell in love with some human. He didn't trust the man but couldn't break Rin's heart by telling her that she couldn't be with him. In the end, the man ended up abusing her over a course of time after he found out that she had been taken care of by a demon, which she never told Sesshomaru in fear of being hurt again, and almost killed her. Of course, he paid with his life when Sesshomaru found out but unfortunately, Rin was beyond help. He bought her home to the castle as her final resting place, letting her know how much he loved her hoping that would give her enough strength to try and live. She made it three days before she passed on, the entire time, he sat next to her just as she had when she first met him.

"It was only soon after that I started my business to keep this from happening ever again." He finished as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were full of tears, his story moved her. She let a few fall, and stopped when she felt the pad of his thumb wipe her tears away. She looked up with a large smile on her face. "I'm sure she's proud of you to be doing this because of her, I'm sure you saved the lives of hundreds of women."

"Yea, she would." He didn't smile but she could hear it in his voice, despite how sad he was at losing the only person he seemed to have ever loved.

"Well Kagome, it's still late, I'm sure you would like to go back to bed." He said as he stood up and started walking to the doorway.

The moment he mentioned bed, she yarned out loud. She was dead tired even though she slept for at least four hours. Kagome stood up from her spot and walked behind him only to pause. He turned back then walked over to her sensing her troubled aura.

"Kagome?"

"I just remembered, I don't have a place to stay and I refuse to go back to Inuyasha. I can't go back to my mom, she lives too far out from my job and I don't want to burden her." She finally said as she felt the stress build up.

She was trying to think of any hotels that she could probably stay at while she looked for a new apartment but she didn't know if she would have enough money to stay while she searched.

"Come with me."

Kagome looked up, her thoughts paused for a second.

"Come with me, you can stay here in my condo, you are welcome to stay for as long as you like."

Finally she was able to get her mind moving again. "No I can't."

He raised his eyebrow again and said, "What, you don't trust me. You think that I might try to take advantage of you?"

Kagome quickly shook her head. Alright, she was a bit nervous about being alone inside of a man's home with said man, especially after what happened to her but she knew that he wouldn't do anything to her.

"I don't want to burden you. I think I could find a cheep but nice hotel…to…to…"

She stopped seeing his intense gaze on her once again. He had that look that said that he would not take any exceptions. Finally she sighed and walked closer to him, defeated.

He bought her back to the room that she woke up in and gave her one of his t-shirts to wear for bed. She went into the bathroom to change then came out to get into bed. As she looked at Sesshomaru, she saw something flash in his eyes before they went back to their impassive state. She just blushed once more before making her way to the bed. Sesshomaru helped her in it and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Kagome, if you need me, I will be down the hall." He said as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered and leaned her head into his touch and he stroked her cheek with his thumb before turning to leave. He went to the living room where he set up a makeshift bed on the couch and settled in to go to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome found herself in the same dark unfamiliar space that Inuyasha chased her in once again. Hearing a snarl, she turned to see his crimson eyes locked on her. She turned to run only to be blocked by a brick wall that came from nowhere. She tried to call upon her miko powers but it was of no use. He slowly stalked over to her, ready to rip her apart. She tried to open her mouth to yell in hopes that someone would hear her and save her but no sound came out.

_'My voice, it's gone!'_

She tried yelling again as the hanyou came closer but still no luck. She curled herself into a little ball, only one thought came to her mind.

_'Sesshomaru, save me please. SAVE ME!'_

Suddenly, Inuyasha pounced on her and grabbed her by her shoulders before shaking her. She started to try and fight him off while still begging for Sesshomaru in her mind to come and rescue her.

"Kagome? Kagome!" It was his voice, but looking around, she could see nothing.

_'Sesshomaru, where are you, save me please!'_ She cried in her mind as she fought even more. Inuyasha started to shake her a little bit harder.

"Kagome, I'm here." She looked around but still couldn't see him. "Wake up."

She was confused, wake up, she already was awake. "Wake up Kagome. You're dreaming."

Sesshomaru continued to gently shake the woman in his arms trying to wake her from her nightmare. He was almost asleep when he heard her screaming out for him. He rushed to her thinking that someone had somehow intruded his home and was attacking Kagome only to find her tossing and turning in her sleep.

Waking her proved to be a difficult task as her arms and legs flailed around trying to hit him. Just what was this woman dreaming? He somehow knew what was going on in her head and knew that his brother would pay dearly for all that he's done. She finally came awake, huffing and puffing as cold sweat ran down her face. When she looked at him, she just threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around his neck before sobbing into his bare chest. It seemed that the reality of things just hit her hard, and all he could do was wrap his arms around her one in her, hair while the other around her waist. When her crying continued, he started purring hoping that it will calm her down.

After sitting still together for what felt like hours but was really minutes, her sobs lessened up and all that was left was stray tears and a few sniffles.

"I know how much pain you're feeling right now, and I know that things will never be the same but believe me when I say that things will be alright."

She slowly sat back to look him in the eyes. "He will never touch you again."

She then leaned into him and hugged him once more, holding him around his waist this time. She never felt so protected in her life.

"Thank you." It was whispered to the point that he almost barely heard even with the silence surrounding them and his sensitive demonic hearing but he heard her.

Sesshomaru laid her back down and made a move to get out of bed but Kagome grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her wondering what was wrong now. He could see the fear in her eyes, no words were needed as he knew what she wanted.

He simply nodded and she scooted over to the other side, allowing him room to crawl under the sheets. She wanted to be closer to him so she pressed her back into him. She almost yelped when she felt his arms go around her and his nose nuzzle her neck but she soon calmed down. She let out a content sigh which came out more as a moan.

His fingers absentmindedly started drawing circles against her. She moaned again, he smiled as he kept going and nuzzled her neck more, brushing his lips against her skin. Her head tilted, giving him more room and he pressed his lips more firmly to her neck. He couldn't help himself, her taste was delicious to him and he was addicted to it. He let his tongue slide out of his mouth to lick his lips grazing her a little. He felt her shiver and it went threw his body. A purr came from him as he continued to kiss her neck, one hand started to stroke her hip sensually while the other tried to pull her closer to him.

Kagome moaned softly at feeling him stroke her skin, she slowly wiggled her rear in circles. Sesshomaru groaned when he felt her rub herself against his groin and he began to harden. He pulled her closer while revenging her neck still, leading a trail up to her jaw line then her cheeks. When Kagome finally registered what was going on, she was about to push him away only to receive his lips over hers, soon any thought that she could possess left her and her eyes drifted closed and she relished in the feelings that only he could bring out from her.

She haven't felt so warm in so long, Inuyasha used to have that ability but it was only for such a short time. Besides, the warmth that she was feeling was different, it was more than just that. She couldn't explain it, in fact, there were no words to describe it other than it felt right. She used a hand to cup the side of his face and started kissing back. As she was doing so one thought came in her mind, was she really ready to move on? She knew that after some woman was attacked by a male the way she was, it would take time, years even to get over something like that. For some, the wounds would never heal and they could never love again, but was **she** ready? She had no answer for that but she knew that she couldn't stop her body from responding to him.

Sesshomaru purred more at her reaction to him. It was telling him that she was ready to make things better, to move on but he would leave it to her to decide what to do next. Her other arm slowly came up and went around his neck trying to bring him closer to her and he groaned in bliss that she wanted to keep going. He had to wonder how far was she willing to go.

Sesshomaru's kisses became more intense and she matched him as she leaned further into him her fingers tangled in his hair to keep him over her. His claws stated to creep just under the large shirt that swallowed her up. He drew small circles along the skin that he could feel and waited to see what she would do now. Kagome just moaned and arched her body against him, wanting him to feel more of her. He was happy to oblige and he stroked her barely scared skin.

The places he touched made set her flesh on fire and she mewed as her lust grew. She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes as she felt his claws tweak her already harden nipple. Her eyes shut once again as he begun to mold the flesh to his liking. He was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra thinking that she must have taken it off when she changed or didn't wear one when she went to bed that night but it wouldn't have stopped him, he was grateful. She was soft but firm, plump but not overly gorged, just right and he continued to knead her but he had the desire to see them.

He sat up, breaking the kiss, and looked down at her. She looked back up at him wondering why did he stop. Looking into his eyes, she understood and slowly nodded. He then lifted the shirt off of her and threw it to the side on the floor. She shivered feeling the cold air against her sensitive skin but seeing the look in Sesshomaru's eyes made her feel even more heated. His hand touched her, from her flat stomach to her breast and he licked his lips before leaning down to pull one into his mouth.

He looked up at her while still suckling on her and saw her at her most beautiful, her hands were tangled in his hair, her body was arched, and her head was thrown back as she wined and moaned, wanting him to continue and continue he did as he switched to the other mound of flesh. After giving her breast enough attention, he left a trail of kisses down to her abdomen. Kagome looked up while panting wondering what he was going to do next and she got he answer when she saw him smirk with a devious gleam in his eyes as he removed her panties. She didn't know what to expect, Inuyasha had never done what he was going to do next and she felt a little scared but he gently pushed her legs apart, kissing from her knees down to her thighs wanting her to relax.

When she did relax, she just watched as his head dipped down, she shivered feeling his breath fan over her. Nervousness and excitement had her body squirming as she anticipated his next move which she couldn't tell when it was going to be. He was so agonizingly close to her that he looked as if he was going to taste her but didn't do so. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she groaned as she felt the warm roughness of his tongue graze her. Her breathing became more erratic and pleasure swelled inside her. He did it again and her body instinctively thrust forward in hopes that he would do it again. He gave into her wishes and she thanked him with a chorus of moaning.

"Sesshomaru…" She mewed as she felt her climax wash over her.

Her eyes fluttered open, she hadn't even known that she closed them. He had bought her over the edge so quickly and her orgasm was so strong that her body was still tingling, she had to wonder what it would have been like if it was the real thing. The thought of it was making her wet all over again.

A wave of her arousal drifted into his nose and he came up from between her legs after lapping up her juices to claim her lips once more. The kiss was rough but expressed what both was feeling at the moment. They wanted each other and they would have each other no matter what. Whatever situation was going on, would be put on hold, nothing would get in their way.

Sesshomaru growled as he positioned himself between her legs after riding himself of his boxers. This little human miko has done some incredible things to him, things that no other woman has done and he would make sure to let her know of those things but now was not the time for talk. He kissed her gently before looking into her eyes once more, silently asking if she was sure. In her eyes, he saw that she was nervous but he also saw the lust, excitement, love, compassion, trust and his eyes reflected those emotions and more. He made a silent promise that he would do anything and everything to make things right for her and with a swift thrust, he was buried inside of her.

The two groaned at finally being connected, Sesshomaru from being surrounded by her tight, wet, warmth while she of a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was large, she figured that he was but didn't think that he was as large as this. She felt like she was being opened for the first time and she cried a little. Sesshomaru looked down at her while staying as still for her as possible. He rested his forehead against hers, kissing her lips softly in an apologizing manner while purring hoping that she would relax, things would only get much more uncomfortable for them if she didn't. The vibrations from his purring had the effect that he wished and she relaxed under him. He pulled out and her legs automatically wrapped around him as a throaty moan escaped her. He smiled and chuckled a little before slowly thrusting back in.

Kagome met him, thrust for thrust, wanting him to go faster, deeper, and harder. She could feel her climax build up again but it was nowhere near finished. She begged for him threw her cries to bring her to the brink of insanity. Sesshomaru was near his end but there was no way that he would finish without her. He lifted one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder allowing him to dive deeper inside of her. Almost, but not there yet. He lifted up her rear in order to help him move harder then he attached his mouth to one of her neglected breast. Feeling his rough tongue on her and his increase of speed made her snap and with a loud cry of his name, she came once again. He came shortly after, grunting and panting as his body stiffened. He gently laid himself on Kagome, his head resting on her breast to catch his breath and her hands in his hair.

They laid like that for minuets, silence all around them. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment to listen to Kagome's heart beat, it was slow and steady, she was asleep. He smiled as he looked at the woman's peaceful expression. One would never think that she was brutally attacked by her own boyfriend. He looked at her body once more to make sure that none of her wounds had opened only to see that they were closed fully and were barely even noticeable. Her own miko powers must have aided in her healing as well as his youkai, however, that was something to worry about another day. He was dead tired and ready to fall out. He rolled off Kagome and brought her in his arms before falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru woke up stiff to a room full of light. Looking at the clock on his night stand, he was dumbfounded by the time.

_'2:53? As in the afternoon?'_ He thought as he ran a hand threw his hair.

He never slept in so late before, even after all of his conquest. He always woke up before sunrise. He could bet that Ayame called him dozens of times wondering where was he. He had a full schedule today too at the office but he just couldn't find it in him to move…especially with a sexy little vixen sleeping on top of him. The scent in the room still smelled fresh of their little rut and he found himself aroused from it.

Sesshomaru gently stroked Kagome's skin causing her to moan in her sleep. She was the first woman to have ever entered his personal living space and she would be the last to ever do so. She is his. Then he realized something, there was one thing that must be done before this could be so and it involved him getting up out of bed.

He did his best not to wake Kagome as he got up from under the covers but she woke up anyway from the lost of heat.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and stretched before realizing that she wasn't wearing anything and used the blanket to cover herself. She felt even more embarrassed and threw the blanket over her face as she got a perfect view of Sesshomaru's equally necked physique in broad daylight.

_'I had that _**_thing_**_ inside of me? Shit, no wonder it hurt like hell. How can he walk so gracefully?'_ She thought feeling a little heated of seeing **all** of him.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and smiled, she was far from innocent but she still harbored that nature. He just leaned over her and pulled the blanket from her face.

"You better get used to it Kagome, besides, I normally sleep in the nude in my bedroom." He said before giving her a kiss on her forehead. She turned red and he went to get a new pair of boxers.

"You can go back to sleep. I am going to take a quick shower and go out to my office for a little bit. By the time I return, you should be awake and refreshed, then we could get something to eat."

She just sleepily nodded and laid back down. Last night took so much out of her, it was a wonder that she woke up then.

He took out what he would wear and then went inside of the bathroom. After a shower to relax his taut muscles, he went outside and got in his car, cell phone to his ear.

When the person he called picked up, he just said, "Meet me at the sushi bar at the beach now, I'll buy you lunch." After that was said, he hung up and drove on.

He sat at the seat that he and Kagome occupied before and looked out the window, waiting for his company to arrive. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long and twenty minutes after arriving, he felt arms go around him and a kiss on his cheek.

"Sessh baby, hey there. I'm surprised that you called me again." Kagura said as she sat in her seat. The food was already in front of her so she just broke her chopsticks and dug in.

After popping one of the rolls in her mouth and eating it, she just looked at him. He continued to look out the window. She sighed and set down her sticks. She wasn't really hungry being that she ate something an hour ago but she couldn't resist meeting Sesshomaru. She harbored some feelings to him but not enough to love him and she knew that he would never love her either.

"Sesshomaru, what is this about?"

Her voice broke him out of his daze and he turned shocked that she called him by his name and not the silly pet names that she had come accustomed to.

"I'm sure you know Kagura but if you don't then I'll tell you. I'm giving the business up."

Her eyes went wide before looking at him with understanding. "So you really do want this girl, I was afraid that it would happen one of these days. You never were the easiest person to get along with but I'm glad that you are able to find someone who could deal with you."

He raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes as he said, "So what, you're not going to fight for me?"

She glared at him before popping another roll in her mouth. After finishing off the bite she said, "Sessh, you're cute to look at and play with but that's all that you're good for to me and you know it."

He smiled a rare smile and she smiled back feeling honored that she ever got to see such a spectacle. He never smiled around her.

She stood up after eating one more bite and said, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around although it won't be as often as I like. I'll still drop by your office to check up on you just in case you change your mind."

"I doubt that but I'll see you around." He said before receiving a hug from her.

She got the rest of her plate as a take out for Hakudoshi since he was due for lunch as well. She got in her car before pulling out a cigarette to smoke, one of the habits that she picked up from him, and lit it up. Laying back on the seat, she blew out a puff of smoke, a sad smile on her face.

"I will miss our little meetings together, he made the time pass by so quickly. Now what am I going to do for fun?"

Sesshomaru got the food that was in front of him in takeout containers. He was actually hungry for once but he wanted to eat with Kagome. A sly grin shown on his face as that thought somehow changed to him eating sushi off of her. He felt himself twitch, he couldn't wait to get back to her for their special lunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The silver-haired hanyou groaned as he woke up. His entire body felt as if it's been burned, he also felt as if he had been punched in the gut by a wrecking ball, but what hurt most was the back of his head. He touched the back of his head lightly and winced when he felt a bump. He then sat up and found himself on the floor.

_'Did I fall out of the bed or something?'_ He thought as he rolled over from his belly to his back to sit up.

"Kagome?" He said looking around, the room was a mess. He saw broken remnants of a liquor bottle against a wall, the door was hanging on barely to its hinges, tattered sheets on and hanging off the bed and claw marks on the floor.

"What the hell?" He tried to stand up but his head was hurting so badly that the room seemed like it was spinning.

He staggered to the bed in order to lay down but once he did, the smell of blood, Kagome's blood, hit his nose. Suddenly everything came back to him, the spying, the kiss that Kagome shared with Sesshomaru, him drinking, and him going after…

"Shit!" He leapt up out of bed despite the nausea that he was feeling and looked all around the apartment. He paused at the living room when he smelled the scent of Sesshomaru.

He fell to the floor, his back against the wall, she was gone for good, she won't ever forgive him, worst off, she was with his damnable half-brother doing god knows what.

"I have got to be the biggest fuckin' asshole ever."


	9. Foolish

Ch. 9 Foolish

He woke up to an empty bed, which meant an empty apartment once again. He would forever be upset with himself, even if Kagome forgave him, which he doubt that will happen. It's been almost a year since that incident and he haven't heard from her since. Sesshomaru came by a week after the incident and pummeled the living shit out of him and he stood there and took it like a man.

_-Flashback-_

_Inuyasha laid on the ground, blood dripping from his broken nose and busted lip as he tried to regain his breath. He felt something lift him up by his neck and lift him in the air and soon was eye to eye with his brother. Sesshomaru growled at him but said nothing as he dropped the hanyou on the ground. He was spent, he had claw marks all over his body and the places where he wasn't clawed was bruised. He was glad that Sesshomaru let him choose where he wanted his beating, he rather bleed on the dirt than on his floor at home. He had come in the apartment ever so calmly that morning too, which gave the hint that this meeting would not be a peaceful one._

_He choose the park being that there was few people around and soon the two were off in one of Sesshomaru's cars, silence surrounding them. When they reached the park, the peace was broken and the elder youkai unleashed his punishment. _

_Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha surprisingly gently to allow him to turn on his back and once Inuyasha was laying face up, he just sighed and started walking off back to his car to wait on him. His rage was taken care of for now but he was sure that it could have been worse. He knew that Kagome begged him to go easy on him despite how badly he treated her. _

_Once Sesshomaru had bought him back to the apartment, he gathered some of her clothing, things that she could use before he bought her a new wardrobe, and turned to leave. Before he was gone, he heard Inuyasha say,_

"_Tell her that even though that she may never forgive me, I'm sorry." His head was hung low and his words were softly spoken but Sesshomaru heard him._

_The taiyoukai sighed, running a hand threw his hair before saying, "I don't understand it but she has forgiven you."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened at that, she forgave him?_

"_Also, stop by my office on Monday, I believe it's time that you received some help. She wanted me to set appointments for you. Receiving help from a professional is life changing she is the prime example. I know you are unsure but think about it and call the office tomorrow." With that, Sesshomaru left out the door after leaving a card for him. _

_-End Flashback-_

He did as instructed, it was a rough start being that he and Sesshomaru almost got into a fight on the first day but they somehow got along and he was already seeing life threw a different view. It still hurt to be alone but he accepted that, besides, with his long life, he had plenty of time to find that perfect girl to fill the void.

He still couldn't believe that she forgave him, he still haven't forgiven himself. He wanted to hear it from her mouth but there was no way that he could contact her. Her cell phone was turned off, a good possibility that she got a new one, Sango wouldn't get her for him and she practically beat him as well. He wouldn't even dare call Sesshomaru knowing it would result in a growl, a dirty insult, and him hanging the phone up on him.

He worried that entire time until…

The phone ringing startled him from trying to get into some show on TV. His phone haven't rang in ages and he grumbled out loud thinking that it was some telemarketer wanting to take a survey or whatever those annoying people want from him.

"Yea, whadaya want." He muttered into the phone. A beautiful sound of giggles filled his ears and he almost dropped the phone thinking that it was some kind of joke.

"_I see you're still the same in some aspects."_

He almost dropped the phone again, there was no way that _she_ would be calling him but just in case… "K-Kagome?"

"_I'm glad that you remembered me."_

"Kagome, hey what's going on?" He couldn't contain his excitement at being able to hear her voice again.

"_Nothing much, I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight. We could talk, and you know, just catch up with things."_

He had to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't some twisted dream that his mind played on him like the countless dozens of times. Realizing that this was reality, he wasn't going to let this chance pass him by.

"Yea, sure."

"_Good then, meet me at RJ's Nightclub then at 7:00."_

'_A night club?' _He wondered why would she pick a club, however, it didn't matter. He had to see her again. "Alright then, see ya later."

He hung up the phone after she said 'goodbye' and sighed. He felt nervous and scared but he had to see her again, he couldn't rest until he got the truth from her. Whither she really did accept him or reject him, he would feel better about it no matter what.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha stepped one foot inside of the jazz club. It was empty with the exception of the employees there cleaning and getting things ready for a busy night. He didn't hear a lot about the place but the things that he heard were remarkable. Many of his co-workers speak of a woman with the voice of an angel known as Raven the Song Bird. He never went to go see for himself knowing that his brother worked there. He will think about that later, he spotted Kagome talking to one of the men in the band who was helping to set the stage up.

"Miroku, you really need to stop groping Sango or you're going to find yourself without any hands." Kagome said to the perverted man who was polishing his sax.

Miroku sighs and smiles at her. "I can't find it in myself to do so, besides, I'm only softening her up, it won't be long now."

He stairs off dreamingly, thoughts of touching more than just the woman of his desire's bum. She just shook her head and turned seeing Inuyasha come in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she waved happily at him.

He stood still, she was beautiful. She had got her hair cut so that it rest just above her shoulders but it only made her look sexier. Her blue eyes were like lightening and paralyzed him in place. Her skin looked like she was glowing, no, the air around her was glowing. She was happy, she never looked that way around him and for a slight moment, he felt a pain in his heart but it went away when she came over to him and hugged him. He hugged back amazed that she would ever touch him. She pulled away, took his hand in order to lead him to a table to sit, and ordered something to eat.

"Kagome, you look amazing." He said, as he looked her over especially at what she was wearing. A long white satin halter dress tied around her neck and showed a great deal of her back. It hugged around her in all the right places. She had a white flower placed behind her right ear and she wore silver hoop earrings and a chain with a diamond-studded flower on it.

"Thanks, I see you're fairing well too." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"I was hoping to have to rescue you from lord ice prick but it seems like he's treating you well." He seemed hopeful that Sesshomaru wasn't just so he could sweep in and take her away. He missed her so and now that he was in her presence, he wanted to love her the way she deserved.

"That won't be necessary, he attempts to spoil me a lot but I'm not so easily won over by expensive things."

Inuyasha smiled, she was still the same old Kagome. That was the one thing that attracted him to her in the first place other than her resemblance to his first love. They got their meals and both started eating while trying to bring up a conversation.

"I missed you." He said as he squeezed her hand.

"I missed you too, I have to say, it took me a while to work up the courage to talk to you again but here I am."

He turned away feeling a little guilty but she squeezed his hand and said, "Please don't turn from me, I'm okay really."

He turned to her with sorrowful eyes and said, "Kagome, I'm sorry, about everything…"

"Shush silly puppy, I know. I've forgiven you a long time ago although I couldn't say it in front of you until now."

So she really did forgive him. He felt a large weight lift from his shoulders and his shoulders dropped in relief.

"Is there anything I could do for you?"

"No, I'm alright, I just felt like we needed to have this little talk is all."

"But why him, if you forgive me then why not come back to me."

Kagome sighed and looked away for a moment before saying, "Inu, you know why. Besides what I told you in the past, neither of us were really in love with each other. Sure, we liked each other and had tolerance with each other but our feelings just weren't that strong. I was desperate for affection and you are still in love with Kikyo. We can't live like that."

"But Kagome…"

She quiet him down with a finger against his lips. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you've moved on from her."

He looked at her seriously for a moment before considering her words, he looked away when he realized that he couldn't. She grabbed both of his hands to make him look at her and said, "We helped each other suppress the pain at loosing someone close to us but that was all there was to it."

"Fine, I understand but anyone but him." Inuyasha all of a sudden, had an urge to try to steer her away from his half-brother. It was unfair how Sesshomaru got everything.

"Kagome, I know I hurt you enough but I'm only looking out for you when I say this. Please don't stay with Sesshomaru, he seems reasonable now but you don't know the true him. He sells himself Kagome, he's a whore."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Trust me, we had a long talk about **that**. I almost didn't talk to him for a month when he told me. I even moved out and stayed at Sango's but he told me that he stopped doing that for me."

"And you trust him?" He couldn't believe that. No woman in her right minds would want to stay with some gigolo.

"Yes, I do. I trust him with all of my being as he does me, something that you've never really had too much of."

Inuyasha looked away once more and mumbled out another apology.

"It's okay, let's just start fresh and be friends." She said with a hopeful smile as she stretched out a hand for him to shake.

He took the hand and shook it, "Friends then."

"Kagome, are you done talking?" They heard from behind them. Sesshomaru had came in threw the back room after bringing in some of the equipment for tonight's show. He stood behind Kagome and helped her up, bringing one of her hands to his mouth to kiss, the other he held protectively around her waist, fingers spread across her belly.

Inuyasha observed them, Sesshomaru nipped at her neck and collarbone while she giggled and smiled. He watched on, as Sesshomaru's other hand rested on her belly as well and started rubbing it. It was then that he noticed it, it was a very small bulge but it was there. Kagome was pregnant. It was official, he didn't care if Sesshomaru had her, he was just glad that she was happy, she really did deserve someone better. He couldn't be happier for her, not the emotion he was expecting, which was jealousy but pure happiness. He could recall her wishing to have children but he didn't think that he could raise a child being that he never had a father to raise him, that and he didn't like children. At least his brother could grant her that wish.

"Come, we have a show to put on my little bird." Sesshomaru purred as he turned Kagome to walk with him to the stage.

Inuyasha looked at the two wide-eyed, she was the singer? He knew that she had a lovely voice but he never heard her sing.

He didn't plan on staying, no, he planned on either taking her back with him if she chose to do so or just walking away without a word but he felt like he owed this to her. He closed his eyes as her voice wrapped around and soothed him of all his troubles. When he locked eyes with her, he knew that things were truly alright.

Soon the song ended and Inuyasha stood up and applauded with everyone else. Kagome just nodded to him and with that, he finished drinking his drink and sat down to listen to the rest of their performances. Yea, he regretted many things in his life when it came to his relationship with Kagome but from this day forward, he would right all wrongs and be there for her as he should have been. He had been foolish but never again.

* * *

Well, that's the end. I couldn't think of any other way to end it but I feel quite alright with it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for how it turned out. I know that most of you would probably be expecting more, I know I was. School is just ruining my creativity and had taken to try and kill it. Right now it has it's hands around my muse's throat and is strangling the life out of it. I just hope that you can forgive me for my lack of content.

The good news about this is that I can try to post something new up but you probably won't be able to see what I'm working on for a while, like next month while. Once again, i'm sorry but i hoped that you liked it.


End file.
